


University got interesting fast

by Brixxen



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dantalion is a studd, M/M, University Setting, William can kick butt, professor/student relationships, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brixxen/pseuds/Brixxen
Summary: Williams main goal is to pay his tuition and get through Stradford with the highest marks possible. He wasn't planning on colliding (literally) into his gorgeous Phys Ed professor and having his brain start focusing on other things besides sciences. Red eyes aren't scary but they sure are distracting...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading. This is my first fic in third person POV so if you have tips on writing this way I'm happy to hear them. Enjoy!

New school, new year and a new me. Right. William repeats his new mantra several more times as he slowly walks to his first period class. Stradford University for Boys was the most prestigious school in the country. Williams lineage was the only reason he was able to attend without paying the first semesters tuition beforehand. It was a generous courtesy from the headmaster and William was even more nervous about how he was going to pay for schooling. His status was at risk and more importantly, his future plans hung by a thread.

His family always had money, that is, until his idiot Uncle got a gambling bug and blew it all on the races. Once William found out, he packed his things and left. He couldn’t be associated with that type of bad reputation. Being without parents for most of his life he was used to doing things on his own anyway.

Shouts down the hall bring William back to reality as he watches a red headed kid stoop to pick up books and papers that were scattered across the hall. “Get your head out of the clouds nerd!” The leader of a group of boys sneers as they walk off, the other students leaving a wide path for them. Great, even prestigious schools have bullies. William had always been the prime target for bullying because of his excellent grades. The only thing that really saved him from the worse treatments was his old family lineage. Most of the boy here were in families that had been supported by the Twining family at some point.

“Here let me help.” William stoops and picks up the last of the books. The titles were all an array of subjects from God to Demons to Fairies. “You like this bunk?” The words are out before he can stop them realizing this was the source of those boys bullying.

The red head nods slowly, looking at him with shining eyes. “Thank you so much! My names Isaac Morton but you can call me Isaac!” He’s trying to shake hands while not dropping all the materials again.

William sighs and returns the handshake. “William Twining. I guess you can call me William…” He trails off as Isaac’s eyes go as wide as saucers. Thankfully his excited remark is cut off with the last bell ringing. He was going to be late to his first class of the semester. Wonderful.

As luck would have it, they were right in front of his first class, English Literature, and apparently Issac was in his class as well. The excitable redhead makes a beeline for the back of the class and William takes a seat up front just as the teacher walks in the door. Perfect timing William!

A collective sigh goes through the boys and William looks up to see the most feminine male walk to the professors’ podium. When had long lavender hair separated into low pigtails become fashionable for men? And is that makeup? Is he wearing blush and lipstick? William tries to analyze the professors appearance without appearing to openly ogle him like the rest of the class was doing.

Professor Sytry Cartwright didn’t seem to notice the collective nosebleed happening as he flips one of his long pigtails over his shoulder and starts taking roll. After the initial shock of seeing him, William got over Professor Cartwrights girlish looks quickly. He didn’t have much interest in relationships especially ones where the person looked like the opposite sex. Nothing against men who wanted that sort of thing but William had more important things on his mind. He had high life goals for himself and it all hinged on him collecting enough tuition for this semester, let alone the 5 semesters following this one.

The end of class bell rings jolting him out of his dark thoughts. “William! Please say you have Phys Ed with me next period!” Isaac shouts even though he’s right next to Williams desk.

William nods glumly and follows Isaac to the locker room to change. Physical Education had always been the bane of Williams existence. He was not a physically fit person. He spent 99% of his days exercising his brain, not his body. Plus, the locker room was always a cause for embarrassment for him. He’d die before he ever admitted it out loud but he had the hardest time keeping his eyes off the undressing boys, especially the fit ones. There was something about their tones backs and slender waists that brought Williams mind to a skidding halt. Yes, death was an adequate alternative to ever voicing those hideous thoughts out loud.

Isaac’s constant chatter was a welcome distraction and they were dressed and out on the gym floor before most of the other boys were done.

“I heard the gym teacher used to play professional rugby and he is undefeated.” One boy said excitedly.

“I heard he almost killed a rival player to score a goal.” Another boy whispers earning a gasp from his friends.

“This professor sounds like a demon.” William mutters to Isaac whose eyes light up instantly. Of course, Isaac would take that literally. Williams sighs and scans the room, wondering where their professor was at. It was already 10 minutes past the start of class. Did this school really employ faculty with tardiness skills?

William heads back to the locker room. He didn’t have time to waste on a class with no instruction. He had scholarships to fill out and those usually required lengthy essays.

The locker room door bursts open just as William reaches it and a large form barrels out right into him. He’s knocked back with such force he’s sure he’ll get a concussion and braces for impact that never happens. Instead, two larges hands grip his forearms keeping him from falling any farther.

William looks up dazed and wonders if he’s in a coma dreaming. The man holding him wasn’t human, or at least, had features William had never seen on another human being nor read in any Biology books (and he had read a Lot of Biology books). His eyes were a shade of red that reminded William of the cabernet his father always loved to drink; eyes that were not natural; maybe contacts? Though, how could he explain the long pointy ears? The numerous earrings and cuffs weren’t unnatural but William had never seen even prosthetic ears to look that pointy and real. Still dazed, William looks further down to the mouth that was moving, seeming to say the same thing over and over. Those were the sharpest canines William had ever seen. This guy could audition for one of those ludicrous vampire movies and not need fake fangs. The most surprising thing, however, was the man’s overall masculinity. William was immediately engulfed in a warm bubble that smelled of Earth and spices he couldn’t name.

His body starts shaking and he realizes the man is shaking him looking increasingly alarmed at his unresponsiveness.  “How are your ears that pointy?” William murmurs and the shock in the mans eyes jolts him out of the warm bubble. He jerks back as if burned, cheeks flushing instantly. How could that come out?

“William! Are you okay?” Isaac is tugging on Williams arm and the man visibly regains his composure in an instant. Wait, why did he look normal now?

William ignores Isaac as he openly stares at the man, getting a full look at him now. Normal looking ears and teeth. Only thing the same was his eyes. That same cabernet color and they were curiously watching William as he made his assessment.

“I apologize once again for not seeing you in my haste to get to class. I was running late and well…my situational awareness was unchecked.” The man speaks with a slight accent that William can’t place and the situation finally clicks together; it was the Phys Ed professor, Dantalion Huber.

“It’s….no it was my fault, Professor. I wasn’t watching where I was going either.” William says quickly, not wanting to think about how his forearms still burned where Professor Huber’s hands had been. Right. Best to focus on the task at hand; surviving Phys Ed.

“Right…” Dantalions eyes scanned William for a split second before his attention refocused on the class who were all watching the scene with a mixture of jealousy and impatience.

“Class, everyone line up single file by last name.” Dantalion commands in a voice that meant he wanted immediate results. The boys scramble to get into line and are then split into two groups to play dodgeball.

William can feel those red eyes on him as he tries not to be the first one out. Did he imagine the fangs and ears? A ball strikes him right in the chest knocking the air out of his lungs. Better this way anyway. Rubbing his chest, William sags against the bleachers watching Dantalion referee the game. Even his hair looks different. Same color just…different style.

The game ends and the boys head back to the locker room to change for lunch. Isaac chats on and on and William once again is grateful for the distraction. Probably need more sleep. Too much stress is causing delusions. Yes, that must be it.

He’s just about to leave the locker room with Isaac when he senses him before the voice rings out, “William, can I talk to you for a moment?” Isaac waves and heads off to the cafeteria leaving William in the locker room alone with Dantalion.

William turns and meets his eyes, keeping the confusion at bay. Dantalion looked normal. Maybe more fit and handsome than your average Phys Ed professor but human nonetheless. “What can I do for you Professor?” His voice is steady and calm. Good job William! We got this.

“I wanted to apologize again for crashing into you. Are you hurt? Do you need to see the nurse?” Dantalions face was a mixture of calm and worry; like he wasn’t sure if he should even be this worried over a small incident. He must really care about his students to worry this much, William deduces.

“I’m fine professor, thanks to you. You caught me just in time.”

“You said something…about my ears being pointy?” Ah that must be why he’s so worried. To hear such a ridiculous question come out of his students’ mouth would make any Professor worry.

“It was my imagination Professor. You obviously don’t have pointy ears. That isn’t a biological human trait after all.” William says more for himself than Dantalion. Yes, it wasn’t real. Science doesn’t support that type of human trait. It’s not possible.

“I see. Well then if you insist you are fine…” He steps closer still looking unsure. The smell of spices hits Williams nose again and his head reels. Time to go.

“I—I need to get to lunch. Thank you for the class professor.” William bows and dashes off, hoping Dantalion didn’t notice how much he was shaking uncontrollably.

xXx

Dantalion was confused. Not once since he had arrived in the human realm had a mortal seen his true face and not been horrified. He wasn’t sure which part mystified him more to be honest. When him and Sytry first came here centuries ago they had come just as they were not knowing that it would be an issue. Sytry wasn’t so bad. Being a fallen angel, his features and mannerisms made him more likable than not but for Dantalion, it was an issue. A huge one. Of course, when the humans shouted in fear calling him a ‘monster’ and a ‘demon’ they weren’t wrong but that type of attention wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted to be low key and fit in.

He twirls the plastic spork around, the faculty lunch in front of him cold and forgotten. He needed to talk to Sytry. He had a Lot more contact with the boys than Dantalion, a lot more physical contact too. He didn’t begrudge the fallen angel his choice of night time activities, he just wished Sytry didn’t feel the need to recount every steamy detail the next day making Dantalion feel even more miserable at his current celibate lifestyle.

Dantalion was running from his problems and it had worked wonders the last few centuries. After loosing his closest friend Baphomet in the last Hell turf war he had no interest in resuming the political strife in Hell nor did he wish to feel that anguish again.

It took him and Sytry some time to make their way to the University scene. After countless jobs and weird experiences, they both concluded they needed something stable that would give them purpose while quenching their curiosity of the human race in this modern age. Dantalion, being Nephilim, had an idea of what being human once was but that was so long ago he could barely remember the feeling.

No one at the University knew who they really were except the headmaster Kevin Cecil, aka Uriel from Heaven. He had his own reasons for being in this realm but he was also the demons safe card so Heaven didn’t interfere and they could continue teaching for decades without anyone being the wiser of their agelessness. Dantalion still wasn’t sure how Uriel kept up their image but he left it alone. It was working and he was grateful.

“Well hello there.” A sultry voice whispers in his ear making him jump. He really needed to pay attention to his surroundings.

“Sytry, your voice in my ear makes me want to vomit.” Dantalion growls as the offender sits across from him looking smug.

“Usually you sense my approach. Got something steamy on your mind today? Finally going to the fun side and taking advantage of the cute innocent flock we have here?” Sytry leans closer with every question his ocean blue eyes sparkling and no doubt thinking of things even Dantalion wouldn’t think to do to their students.

“And I’m the demon here.” He mutters stabbing some cold potato hash with the spork.

“Tsk tsk Dantalion. I’m a demon too. My lineage is just better than yours frankly.” He flips his hair back before opening the bag of cookies and going to town on them. Honestly, who can stomach that much sweets and not get fat?

Dantalion ignores his last comment and eats faster, realizing he had zoned out for most of the lunch period. Their lineage was an old issue. It used to be the cause of all their arguments but they had been living here for so long together it didn’t matter anymore.

The blonde comes to mind suddenly and Dantalion looks at Sytry. “Have you had one of your boys see your true form?” Sytry looks at him confused.

“Well, my true form isn’t that different from my illusion. Sure, I make my hair look more modern and take out the angelic markers but even if a boy saw them I don’t think it would look out of place.” He had a point. Dantalion was the one with the features that people feared and associated with evil and monsters.

“I caught a boy today from falling and he looked like he was under a spell for a few seconds before asking how my ears could be so pointy.” Admittedly, Dantalion had stood frozen for a few seconds as well. The boy was gorgeous with unflawed pale skin, light blonde hair and striking green eyes. The total opposite of himself.

“Interesting. Was it just the contact?”

“Yeah. Once I let go he looked extremely confused like he had imagined it.” And scanned Dantalions body and face at least 5 times before coming to that conclusion. Dantalion grins slightly at that memory. He was used to being the center of attention. He had made himself a role model for the physically active crowd at school and enjoyed playing with them during class. Most weekends he was out on the field playing with the various sports teams, assisting their coaches with techniques and drills. Needless to say, their school was undefeated in most college level sports across the country. However, the blondes attention was different and Dantalion wasn’t sure why yet.

The bell rings and Dantalion stands up to leave. Sytry follows him in thought. “Should we ask Uriel? It could be an issue if it continues.”

Dantalion humms in thought, “let’s hold off for now. It could’ve been a fluke. I’d rather not involve his lot if we can help it.” Sytry nods agreement and waves as he walks down the hall to his next class. Sytry taught a range of subjects but his favorite was Anthropology. Unsurprisingly, they had a spike in Anthropology majors the last few years since he started teaching.

Like Sytry, Dantalion taught a variety of classes though Phys Ed was his favorite. The university encouraged the faculty to expand their knowledge and try new things but no one excelled at that like him and Sytry, though they had centuries longer to learn the material.

He walks into his Biology class and his eyes go directly to the blonde in the front row. Well shit. The blonde is engrossed in a stack of papers and doesn’t seem to notice him. Are those scholarship papers? Is he getting a head start on the next year? Seems a little weird to be doing that right now.

Dantalion also notices the empty seats surrounding the blonde, William was it? He knew there was a hierarchy among the students. It was inevitable when so many wealthy families kids came together but he’d never seen this level of disassociation.

“Professor! Are you coming to my game this Saturday?”

“No way he said he would come to my game!” Dantalion turns his attention to the group of boys blocking him from his podium.

“Mycroft, Amon, Mamon, I said I would go to your games and I will. Unless…you are calling me a liar?” His voice drops and his grin turns a little sinister. He may be posing as a human but causing trouble was still in his veins. The boys sputter and shake their heads wildly.

“No Sir!” They babble together and Dantalion laughs, his composure relaxing immediately. He loved having this effect on humans. They were so easy to read and manipulate.

“Great so can I start my class?” They scramble out of his way and find their seats, not making a peep for the rest of the period.

He always tries to make his lectures interesting and sometimes entertaining but his mind was in a constant battle once he noticed Williams gaze on him. He was paying attention true but Dantalion felt it was more than that. Even though William had claimed to imagining his features he still seemed unsure. Most people would’ve wrote it off instantly not wanting to think of something that made them even remotely uncomfortable or confused. William seemed different.

The class ended without a fuss and William left without saying a word. Dantalion let it go. He was in the human realm to relax. He didn’t want to worry over ‘maybes’ and ‘what ifs’.

Next period was his free period and he intended to do a little snooping. Sure, he wasn’t going to worry about William on the level of him seeing his demonic features, however, he was still a student and a student who is filling out scholarships at the beginning of a school year raises red flags for a professor. He couldn’t let that go.

Dantalions’ office was small and cluttered but he liked it that way. Books lined the wall across from his desk from floor to ceiling with stacks scattered about the floor. Sports team pictures decorated his desk and wall behind his desk making him feel relaxed and nostalgic every time he looked at them.

Bringing up the student roster, Dantalion scrolls to the ‘T’s’ and finds Williams file. He was top student at his high school. Highest grades in every class except seminary. Interesting. Is he not religious? More scrolling and his tuition section pops up with a note from the Headmaster: Family is going through extreme hardships. William was accepted in as a courtesy to his old family lineage. William will pay tuition by end of first semester for the year or be removed from school.

Dantalion sighs and leans back in his chair. With such high marks it’s surprising that William didn’t get a full ride off the bat. Was there something pertaining to his families ‘extreme hardships’ that prevented him from getting that money? It was worth investigating.

He was just getting ready for his last class when he heard a timid knock on the office door. “Come in.” He calls while closing down the student files.

The door opens slowly and Isaac Morton stands in the doorway with a bored looking William behind him. “Isaac, what do you need? I’m about to go to my last class.” Dantalion straightens with class materials in hand.

Isaac fidgets, a red blush creeping up his freckled cheeks. “Umm well uh…” William coughs and that seems to urge Isaac to whatever he needed to say.

“Professor Huber, my family is in the tea business and I heard you enjoy Earl Grey so here is some from my family.” He says it so fast Dantalion barely understands him but then a small pouch of herbs is thrust in front of him.

“Bribing me Morton? I didn’t think you were the type.” Dantalion laughs at the scandalized look on the red heads face.

“No Sir! I—it’s not like that!” He looks over his shoulder for the briefest moment and him and William share a look. William’s eyes turn impatient and Isaac turns back around in a rush.

Dantalion sighs and reaches for the bag. He did like Earl Grey and he wasn’t about to let a Morton classic go unbrewed. Isaac puts his fist with the pouch in Dantalions hand looking up in the process before letting go.

A look of disappointment is obvious on his face and he turns to share another look with William whose face is a blank slate.

Was that a test? Dantalion clears his throat and Isaac backs out of the office letting him pass. “Thank you for the tea Morton. Don’t be late for your next class though.”

He knows he should’ve gave a greeting to William but the boy had a cold aura around him and Dantalion wasn’t sure if he had caused it or not. Best keep as much distance as possible. Yes, that will yield the best outcome.

xXx

William was irritated to say the least. He had enlisted Isaacs help against his better judgement and now the red head wouldn’t shut up about the experience. He wanted William to go into great detail on what Dantalion had looked like and every time William described him he couldn’t help the blush creeping up his neck.

He felt even more embarrassed by the look Dantalion had shot him after Isaac gave him the tea. He had known exactly what was happening and now he probably thought William was crazy.

Isaac is flipping through a book specifically on different types of demons trying to find Dantalion; like he was an actual demon working at a university. William didn’t think he would take it this seriously. He was at the point of writing off his thought as a delusion caused by stress.

“Here it is!” He exclaims causing several other students heads to turn in their direction.

“Quiet down you moron we are in a library.” William mutters keeping his head down but still leaning over to see what Isaac had found.

The picture portrayed a demon known as the Grand Duke of Hell. Apparently one of the pillars for King Solomon way back when and a force to be reckoned with. His image had some similarities to what William had seen but it was so basic. Pointy ears and fangs seemed a common occurrence for Isaacs demon book. William wasn’t convinced in the least. It wasn’t scientifically plausible that demons existed. He definitely had imagined it.

“Well now that brings back memories.” A soft voice says behind us. William and Isaac jump simultaneously and look around to see Professor Sytry Cartwright looking positively overjoyed.

“Excuse me professor?” William questions and Professor Cartwright eyes him curiously.

“Is this for a class? Because I’m very interested in the report to follow.” He says with that same soft voice and small smile.

“N—No Professor. We were just checking on something.” Isaac says and William face palms. Great, like that doesn’t sound suspicious.

“Well, this happens to be a favorite topic of mine so let me update you since your book is wildely out of date.” Isaacs eyes grow large and shining and William tries to look bored by it all but is curious by what the Professor has to say.

“There was indeed a Grand Duke of Hell but he died centuries ago. See, he was a Nephilim and had a fondness for humans and their emotions. After losing a comrade in arms, he just gave up on living. The grief was too much for him.”

“But the book says demons don’t have feelings or even souls. How could he die from grief?” William says despite himself.

“A common misconception of how demons come to be, Mr. Twining.” The bell rings for school closing and Professor Cartwright sighs. “Well I must be going. Have fun with your research boys.” He winks and walks to a waiting group of boys.

They head to their dorm room which was supposed to be just Williams room but Isaac had gotten bullied so much by his roommate that William let him switch. He wasn’t completely against Isaac as a person or even a friend, he just wished he’d keep his obsession with demons on the downlow.

William works on the essay that Professor Huber had assigned thanking his good luck that the next day of classes were on the other side of campus. He still had a couple more scholarship applications to get through tonight as well and his mind kept wondering. He wasn’t used to being distracted by something other than schoolwork and his goals. It was beyond frustrating.

“Oh my gosh William! William! Professor Huber and Professor Cartwright are walking out into the woods!” Isaac bounces excitedly as he unabashedly stalks their professors.

“Mmhmm…” William mutters, his mind racing with possibilities as to why they were out so late at night.

“William! They just disappeared!” Isaacs voice sounded almost panicked and William finally turns to see him frantically looking out the window.

“You said they were going into the forest.”

“No, they disappeared Before the forest line! They were there one second and the next second they both went POOF!”

“I think you need to get some rest. You have Math tomorrow and I don’t want you embarrassing yourself in front of Professor Huber with your wild imagination.” William turns back to his paper forcing himself to focus. It was going to be a long night.

xXx

Dantalion and Sytry lounge by the beach literally on the other side of the world from the university, each in their own thoughts. Dantalion had suggested the late night jump out of the blue and Sytry was always up for scoping out the humans in less clothing.

The days events had left Dantalion drained and his mind raced. He knew he could just let the situation go. William didn’t seem too keen on pursuing the truth with something he didn’t deem ‘natural’ but then why were him and Isaac looking him up in a fucking book? His teeth clench thinking of how ecstatic Sytry had been.

Maybe he could ask Uriel to erase both their memories of the occurrence and then everything could go back to normal. Though, as soon as he thought the idea he dismissed it. The thought of William not knowing his true appearance didn’t sit well. Even if he didn’t believe it was true, Dantalion felt almost compelled to prove his demonic self to William.

Why did he care so much about a human’s opinion? Sytry’s answer had been that he just wanted to bone him and prove his dominance. William had an arrogance that matched his own but he didn’t want to ‘bone him’, at least not for that reason.

That train of thought had to stop. Regardless of him being human William was his student for fucks sake. Maybe that’s what made it more enticing though? Ugh, this needs to stop.

“Oy lover boy, it’s getting light out. We should head back before our entrance isn’t so easily hidden.” Sytry smirks at Dantalions tented swim trunks before vanishing.

Dantalion sat for a moment longer. He needed to get control of the situation. He liked working at the university too much for a mere human boy to come in and break up his routine.

He stands and breathes deeply. Once the finances for Williams schooling are finalized he will treat him like just another student.

xXx

The day went by fast enough. William had classes in the math and science side of campus so Dantalion could breath easy for today. He had straightened out Williams finances with the headmaster who seemed more surprised by his interest than in the money itself. Now he just needed to catch William alone and tell him. He thought of cornering Isaac after class but the red head looked glum and Dantalion didn’t want to involve himself in That situation too. He would just wait till after one of his classes tomorrow. Easy.

It wasn’t easy though. It seemed William had come to a decision last night that he would avoid Dantalion by any means necessary, even blatantly ignoring him when he tried calling him over after Phys Ed. William had picked up his pace and raced off to the cafeteria leaving the demon to stand there shocked. Did William hate him that much? Maybe the demon thing really did frighten him and he couldn’t bear to even look at him normal. It wouldn’t be the first time but it hurt still.

After lunch, the students handed in their essays and then read a few chapters while Dantalion graded their papers. William would have to get his paper from him but the thought of being snubbed again by the blonde made Dantalion change his tactic. He stuck a sticky note on the last page of Williams paper saying to talk to the Headmaster ASAP. With how William was acting, if he knew Dantalion had been the one to pay his tuition he might just flat out refuse it.

One by one the students walk up to grab their papers and then leave. William is the last to get up. He was struggling with treating Professor Huber as any normal Professor and trying to ignore the little voice saying ‘What if he’s a demon?’. There were no ‘what ifs’ about it. William couldn’t accept it. If he did, all his beliefs in science would collapse and without those beliefs he wouldn’t know what to do with himself.

Keeping his eyes low he walks up to the podium. When he finally looks up he realizes Dantalion is already gone. His paper is laying on the desk with a big ‘A’ circled and some comments written in the margins.

This is what you wanted William. Dantalion is an adult. He’s not going to care if one student gives him the cold shoulder. William couldn’t be conceited enough to think he had any effect on the Professor.

William flips through his paper reading the comments till the last page. A sticky note saying “Go to Headmaster ASAP” was there. It had to have been from Dantalion. Why didn’t he just tell William face to face? William admitted he had been pretty cold lately but why should that effect his professors behavior? Regardless, he headed straight to the headmaster’s office.

Headmaster Cecil was a nice middle-aged man who seemed older than he appeared. He was smiling when William took a seat in front of him. “William, I am pleased to say your tuition has been paid for the year.”

William stares at him not expecting this at all. “What? How? By who?” He asks thinking that maybe his Uncle had pulled through but quickly dismissed that thought.

The headmaster bows his head for a moment. “I was told not to tell who your sponsor is at this time.” William frowns in thought.

“But I need to thank them and make a plan to repay them for what they have done.”

“No need. Just see it as a sign that you are on the right path.” The headmaster smiles and William stands up still feeling uncertain but the happiness wells up inside nonetheless.

“Thank you, headmaster! Please send my sponsor my sincerest gratitude and if they ever need anything to please call me first.” William says with a low bow.

“I’m sure they would love to hear that. Have a good night William.” He leaves feeling elated yet apprehensive. He didn’t like being in another’s debt. Especially when he didn’t even know Who he was indebted to.

xXx

William leaves his last class for the week feeling satisfied. It had been a month since his tuition had been paid and he hadn’t had any other weird encounters with Professor Huber. Isaac had even stopped mentioning demons and angels after another week. Actually, he hadn’t talked to Professor Huber at all. William frowns at the realization. He had been so focused on his schoolwork, which is what he wanted, that he had completely forgotten about the weirdness between him and the professor.

It was normal. Professor Huber never gave special attention to any of his students unless it was sports related. Speaking of…. he had heard there was one last rugby game of the season tonight. He only paid attention because he heard Professor Huber would be playing. He needed some fresh air anyways. He had been studying nonstop and now that exams were done he could relax a little before the next week started.

After dropping off his books in his room, William headed out to the field where there was a huge crowd on the bleachers and standing around the closest side of the field. William had no interest in sports and didn’t particularly like crowds but he was curious to all the hype surrounding his professor.

He stood to one side of the bleachers farthest from the crowd and watched Professor Huber dash across the field almost effortlessly. One of the opposing team tried tripping him up but he jumped over him and ducked and rolled into the goal zone. The crowd erupted in screams and chanting ‘Huber’.

“Do you want to join the running bet on Professor Huber?” A student approached from behind and William gives him a blank look.

“Bet? Isn’t gambling forbidden at school?”

The student grins. “Professor Huber got special permission from the headmaster. His winnings go to a charity to help support students who can’t pay for their tuition here.”

William stares at him. Gears whirling. “What students does it support?”

“Oh, we don’t know that. But the fact he donates his winnings to an internal cause is so cool right?” The student gushes and William agrees. It was cool.

“I’m low on money or I would help. Thanks though.” The student nods and walks off. There was money sticking out of his pockets and William wondered how much money Professor Huber racked in from one of his games. It was enough to pay for his tuition apparently. William had no delusions now about who his sponsor was and he was split between wanting to show gratitude and wanting to be furious; not at the professor but at himself. He had ignored and avoided his professor for what? Because he thought he was a demon? That wasn’t even his professors fault and he still went and helped William. Since when did he have a bias against people who were different? He had touched the professor which meant he was real and made out of the same scientifically sound atoms that any other human was made of.

William clutched his chest, feeling the guilt grip his heart in a vice. He was terrible. He needed to make this right.

The game ended with Professor Hubers team being the victor. William stayed back from the crowd that surrounded his professor waiting for the right time to approach. It might take a while. He sighs and just as he glances at his professor again blood red eyes meet his. Professor Huber’s surprise is clear as he moves towards William completely ignoring the students around him. They know better than to argue but they shoot plenty of death glares at William for stealing their idols attention.

“William, were you watching the game?” His professors usually blasé expression shows more than William can put into words. He gulps not wanting to lose his nerve in the face of such an open expression.

“Yes. You were great Professor.” He couldn’t look away and Dantalion didn’t break contact.

“Thank you.”

“Uh…I heard about the bet you have going on…. for the kids in need of tuition assistance.” At that, his professor looks away, a red tinge appearing on his ears.

“I see.” Was his simple response.

William drops his voice not wanting the nearby students to overhear, “Thank you Professor.” He meant it wholeheartedly and Professor Huber stiffens at the gratitude. Why was he acting this way?

“Of course.” He still wasn’t meeting Williams eyes and for some reason that bothered William, a lot. “I should get back to the team. Thanks for coming by William.” He turns to go but William wasn’t about to be brushed off. His chest hurt from guilt and shame over his cold attitude.

He grabs the retreating man’s wrist and he freezes, eyes widening as he looks back at William who was also in a stupor. Last time he was in contact with Dantalion was when the whole demon mess started and now…well…William stared up his professor, his mouth agape showing fangs, his ears pointed just like in Isaacs demon book, his hair was spiked and disheveled and this time William noticed weird ringlet markings around his neck and collar. Demon. The word crashes around in his brain trying to enter to be recognized as real.

He meets Dantalions gaze and gulps at the insecurity he sees and a little fear too. Fear at his rejection? “D—Dantalion.” He says realizing it was the first time saying his professors first name out loud. “Thank you for sponsoring me, Dantalion.” He gulps and presses on, “Dantalion, I—” He’s cut off by the end of day bell. The world around them starts moving again and he lets go of his professors wrist, not realizing he had clutched it so tightly.

Dantalions image turned back to human and William couldn’t help but feel sad. Always having to hide your true self must be hard. Especially if your true face was something people would run in terror from. He looks up one last time to see the widest smile ever on Dantalions face. The swarm of students pushes closer and William clears his throat with a small smile. “I’ll see you later.” His Professor says still smiling as he turns to address the barrage of students.

William sighs and turns to go back to his dorm. He was exhausted. These new emotions wore him out and he didn’t know how to deal with the pain in his chest. He thought saying his piece would relieve the pressure and he could move on, but deep down he knew it was more than just being appreciative. Professor Huber, no, Dantalion had looked at him with such vulnerability. His face heats up thinking about that look. It was the most naked look he could ever remember receiving and it had been from a man he barely knew yet knew something very personal and intimate about that no one else could even fathom believing.

No matter what Dantalion was, William could touch him and see him so there had to be a logical explanation to his existence. He needed to return the favor. He didn’t like one sided relationships and even though he didn’t know exactly know what to call what was between him and Dantalion he knew that he had to share something in return to show he understood.

William dug under his bed for the small blue box that held his most precious treasure; his families ring. It was the only memento he had of his parents and up till now he had always dismissed the old power he felt from the ring. He knew it had a biblical background but he had never been interested in that rubbish. He would show the ring to Dantalion. Maybe he would know something about it or at the very least it would give William a chance to talk to him and share some personal information that he didn’t share with anyone else.

He flops into bed, the rings box under his pillow, thinking of red eyes and a fanged mouth that wasn’t scary at all.

xXx

“Dantalion what should we do for Christmas this year? Another drinking game with the lambs?” Sytry cackles as they share a bottle of wine. It was the end of the term and they only had one week left of classes before Christmas break. Since the game, William and Dantalion had done a 180. The next day William had shown up at his office after classes with a small blush on his pale cheeks asking if he had free time to talk. Dantalion had been surprised to see the ring of King Solomon in the boys possession but it had brought about a good feeling in his chest. William proceeded to talk about how it was his late fathers. William even listened with interest as Dantalion had told him how great a King he actually was because he was there at the time. William didn’t even bat an eye at the story or when Dantalion told him he was over a thousand years old. It ended in a comfortable mood; one Dantalion hadn’t felt in centuries.

They had many conversations over the last month. Dantalion had shared many of his adventures only avoiding the most painful one involving the last turf war. William didn’t open up much but he did love to talk about sciences and history and even taught him so new things.

He grinned and poured himself another glass, even topping off Sytrys as he went on about what he wanted to do to his boys. They never did much for Christams. Sytry always received gifts before most of the boys went home for the week break. His gift to them was usually a chaste kiss on their cheeks which sent them in a frenzy.

Dantalion received gifts too but he was more casual about showing his gratitude, usually letting the boy take a picture with him or doing an arm wrestling match (which he always won but the boys still thoroughly enjoyed it).

“Well? You seem to be on good terms with William again. Why not finally relieve your centuries of celibacy?” Sytry purrs at him but he just rolls his eyes. He wasn’t going to ruin the good atmosphere with William for that reason. Though…in his drunken state the thought sounded wonderful.

“William can finally look me in the eyes even if we are touching. I’m not going to ruin that to relieve my sexual frustration.” Sytry smirks and leans closer, his wine glass tipping almost spilling its contents.

“Oh, touching huh? What kind of touching?” He leans even closer, his face almost in kissing range. Why did the fallen angel have to test him like this? They had no attraction to each other but the fact they were alone so much of the time, usually drunk, always lead to these weird encounters.

“Don’t get any funny ideas. It’s just casual hand contact when we share papers or if our legs bump. My office is small and cluttered. It’s a normal thing to happen.” Dantalion turns his head drunk enough to be tempted to catch Sytrys lips just to try it out.

“You seemed to be a little attached to that red head lately, Sytry.” He says nonchalantly and Sytry pulls back abruptly, suddenly interested in his wine glass.

“Isaac is a very knowledgeable boy.” He says softly. “I’m pretty sure he knows I’m not human but he’s never treated me any differently.” Dantalion nods thoughtfully and the two demons sit in comfortable silence thinking about the two mortals in their lives that seemed to turn their easy world upside down.

“Besides… I don’t want to erase his memories if something were to happen.” The fallen angels words were so soft and sad. Dantalion turns away trying not to think of how he Should have erased Williams memories months ago. He just couldn’t. The feeling of acceptance was overwhelming and Dantalion was high off it.

Humans really were interesting creatures. Dantalion thought trying to lighten the mood in his mind. Should he get William a Christmas present? It definitely wasn’t appropriate for a professor but since the game whenever they were alone William called him by his first name. Did William see their relationship as going beyond the normal student and professor realm? Dantalion definitely saw them as more than that but…. he still couldn’t read William very well. The boy held everything so close to his chest.

Dantalion sighs and sinks further into his lounge chair, staring up at the starry sky from their houses back deck. Even if he didn’t know exactly how William felt every time they touched William intentionally met his eyes and kept talking to him, demon features and all. It always warmed his chest when it happened and he even started thinking of just letting down his illusion all the time for William. He didn’t seem to mind either way and he was tired of hiding from him. With William, he wanted to be himself. He wanted to feel his acceptance every minute of every day.

As they sat there, a soft snow started falling and the air turned even darker and quieter. He was almost asleep when a shout from far away rings in his ears. He bolts up with Sytry already facing towards the university.

“It’s William and Isaac.” He says and Dantalion nods. They jump off their deck and dash into the woods without a second thought, silently following the source of the noise to a secluded pathway leading from the university to town.

“Hey nerd where’s the essay for Huber’s class?” The leader, Gilles aka the bully of their class, grabs Isaacs shirt front and shakes him. William clenches his teeth, cursing the guys for finding them in such a secluded area. They were just headed back from having a couple celebratory shots from the bar down the road and these numbskulls popped up out of nowhere.

“I—I don’t have it yet.” Isaac stutters. The boy scowls and shoves him back. He stumbles and land on his butt.

“Come on nerd. Huber may look tough but his homework is crap. You should be able to do it in no time. In fact, I bet if you sucked his dick he’d write the paper for you.” The boys howl with laughter and Williams whole body starts to shake.

“How dare you say that about Professor Huber.” He says in a low voice. The boys keep laughing as William walks towards them putting himself in front of Isaac. He hadn’t been this furious since his parents died.

“What? Are you already giving him sexual favors for your good grades? I heard the guy is Desperate for attention and loves little boys.” Gilles grins wider and before he can react Williams fist connects with his face. He had never punched someone before. It was exhilarating. Or maybe that was the alcohol.

“Shut up! You know nothing about Dantalion. You fuckers should be grateful to have him as a professor!” He’s yelling but he can’t stop. He was so angry at these guys. They had no idea how caring and smart Dantalion was.

“You are going to regret that brat.” Gilles growls and takes a swing but William ducks in time before launching himself forward tackling the guy to the ground. He’s not thinking anymore. All he wants to do is hurt this guy. His fists connect over and over pummeling the guys face in and his friends step back, not expecting to have this much retaliation.

“You fucker. Say you are sorry!” William growls between punches.

“Fuck you homo. Huber’s a pussy.” Gilles spits out as his lip busts open.

“William, stop! We will get expelled for this!” He vaguely hears Isaac in the background but he’s too focused on the struggling body under him.

The leaders nose breaks and Williams fists get slick with blood.

“Not until he apologizes for badmouthing Dantalion!”

“William!” A new voice enters his thoughts and strong arms encircle his waist hauling him off the broken boy. “William, calm, calm…” The voice says softly in his ear and his whole body shivers. He relaxes slightly against the warmth behind him but his rage is still burning hot.

“Dantalion…That—that fucker said—” William shakes harder just thinking of the boys words. He wanted to beat him up even more still.

Dantalion turns him around and looks at him closely. “You think I care about what brats like him say? He’s nothing. He’s barely passing my class and apparently only because poor Isaac is doing his work.”

“You heard that?” Isaac says from behind William.

“Shhhh, it’s okay.” William hears Sytry cooing as Isaac sniffles and the waterworks start.

“Were you watching me pummel that guy?” William asks with a small grin after a minute of pulling himself back to sanity. Dantalion grins widely showing fangs and laughs.

“Hell yeah I watched. I’ve never had a human fight for me like you just did William.”

“He was a gloating mess.” Sytry mutters as he strokes Isaacs hair.

William blushes and Dantalion wipes a hand across his cheek, moving his hair to the side. “Thank you, William.”

“A—Anytime!” Williams suddenly very aware of how close they were and his body heats up for other reasons. Ugh what was happening to him?

A groan breaks up Williams train of thought thankfully and he turns back to see Gilles struggle to get up. His buddies had long since abandoned him. Dantalion leaves Williams side and grabs the boys shirt, hauling him up over his head. His other hand is engulfed in flames and he raises it, giving the leader a good look at his face.

“You ever threaten William or Isaac again I will take you down to Hell myself and ensure you an eternity of torment.” His voice is low, eyes glowing bright red. It sends a shiver down Williams spine.

Gilles shakes in pure terror as he wets himself, unable to break contact with Dantalions gaze.

“Are we clear?”

“Y—Yes! Oh god yes. Please don’t kill me!”

“God has nothing to do with this.” Dantalion drops the kid, extinguishing the flame. “Get out of my sight and if you breath of word of this to anyone…” William doesn’t see the look Dantalion gives the boy but the frantic nodding means his point came across crystal clear.

Dantalion sighs heavily before looking back at the three behind him. “It’s late and there’s class tomorrow. Let’s get you guys back to bed.”

The demons materialize in the boys room. William blinks and chuckles, shaking his head at how bizarre this night had been. His brain still too sloshed to even begin thinking about how to they got to the room in an instant.

Isaac gushes over their transportation, barraging Professor Cartwright with question after question, eyes alight with pure joy. Williams attention abruptly returns forward as his bloodied hands are grasped by Dantalions larger ones.

“Let’s get you cleaned up from your little ass kicking.” He’s grinning and William decides he loves when Dantalion smiles like that.

“Sytry, we will be back. Behave.” The last part is said with a hard glare in which Professor Cartwright returns with an innocent smile.

Dantalion leads him towards the infirmary, his hand gently holding Williams. His heart was pounding hard as he tries to sober up from the intoxication of watching the blonde beat the shit out of another male. It had set his blood on fire with desire and all he could do was watch. Probably good that Sytry had pushed him into action. The boy had been close to losing consciousness.

“What are you thinking about with that wide grin?” Williams asks looking up at the demon with a small smile of his own.

Dantalion coughs and looks away, blushing slightly. He couldn’t tell William how turned on he was watching the usually reserved blonde spill blood. William hadn’t made any indication that he liked Dantalion more than a friend at most and he didn’t want to ruin the progress they had made. He couldn’t come up with a response fast enough.

“Is it not something you can tell me?” William says only half succeeding at keeping the disappointment out of his voice.

Dantalion winces  and faces forward. “I’m just in awe at how you keep surprising me, William.” That wasn’t a lie.

William doesn’t respond and the demon looks over to see him looking away, cheeks pink.

They reach the nurses office and Dantalion searches the first aid box as William sits on one of the patient beds.

He had been alone with Dantalion before but this time was different. He was hyped up from the fight and his back and waist burned from when the demon had yanked him off Gilles. His senses seemed heightened too as his nose is engulfed with an unknown fiery spice when Dantalion knees in front of him.

William notices that even before taking his hands he sees the demon as he is. “Your illusion isn’t working.” He says as antiseptic is poured liberally over his busted knuckles, making him bite his lip to keep from gasping.

“It is. Just not with you.” The older man says lightly, wiping away the blood with a sterile cloth. Even the smell of the rubbing alcohol was minimal. William blinks and can’t help but breath in deeply. That scent was killing him.

“I—I see.” He was dizzy. He tries to focus on anything else besides the man in front of him giving him the most gentle and loving care. It was a losing battle.

“Dantalion…I…umm…” He swallows thickly. What was he trying to say? It had been a turbulent couple of days. His thoughts were a hot mess right now. Speaking of hot…he almost felt the heat radiating off of the demon bandaging his hands.

“Yes?” He looks up. His impossibly red eyes were so open now. He didn’t have that fear like he did at the game.

“Y—You smell…good….” Both their faces turn crimson. William hangs his head wondering why the hell he had to say That of all things. “Forget I said that…” He mumbles.

“Tch. Not a chance.” Dantalion smirks as he finishes the last hand. “All done. Now let’s get you back in bed so you aren’t a total zombie during my class.” William looks over at the nurse’s wall clock; it was already past 1 a.m. He didn’t want to leave the demons side yet. The adrenaline from the fight still pumped through him giving him courage he knew he wouldn’t have once he fell asleep. Tests were done. This coming week was a fluff week with no real work. He was already on a night of firsts. Why stop now?

“We could stay here a little longer. The nurse won’t be in for a few hours.” He says slowly watching Dantalion pause as he put leftover supplies away. He seemed to be at war with himself.

“It’s not a good idea to leave Isaac alone with Sytry too long.” He says with a sigh. “Nor for you with me.” William almost missed the last part as Dantalion walks back over to the blonde. He kneels in front of William head down, feeling deflated by his own response. His disheveled hair sticking out in all directions and looking too soft not to touch.

William reaches out and runs his hand through the hair marveling at how soft it really did feel. Dantalion stiffens clenching his fists. “How can a demon have such soft hair?” He murmurs mostly to himself.

“Shampoo. Same as humans…”

“I guess I thought you were completely different. Different feelings and thoughts. Different urges…” He trails off noticing they were both breathing harder.

Dantalion finally looks up as Williams hand slides down his cheek and trails the length of his ear. He shivers willing himself to stay calm. This was not the place.

He had moved closer without realizing it, his hands where on Williams knees. It was the look on the blondes face that did him in; desire, need, openness. Fuck being cautious. He closes the space between them, capturing Williams mouth with his hungrily. William moans softly and returns the kiss frantically, clutching the mans shirt tightly. He had never felt so on fire in his life.

Dantalion lays him back onto the bed, breaking their kiss to nibble on the soft skin under his jaw. William runs his hands over the demons broad chest enjoying the small gasps in his ear. When his hands rest on the demons hips he is suddenly aware of another feeling. Dantalion dips his hips down slightly, his hard on straining against his jeans, and grinds against Williams making the boy gasp and arch his back. It was all new for him. William had no experience with this and normally that would terrify him, but he couldn’t even try to feel afraid as he felt his demons own body reacting the same way. He reveled in the power that he had to make such a strong fearsome being yield to him.

Dantalion was trying not to crush his human as he felt tentative hands trailing along his attention starved body and playing with his pants waistline. William was being bold but he knew he had little experience. He was trying to go slow but fuck his body felt good underneath him.

He lays down more firmly and grinds harder against his boys hard on. Williams arms wrap around his waist tightly and his breathing erratic, the small moans were almost enough by themselves to send the demon over the edge.

“D—Dantalion…” William moans louder and digs his nails in the demons back, his body stiffens as his hips convulse with his orgasm. Dantalion kisses him hard again and groans as his own orgasm rocks his whole body, leaving him panting and a little shaky.

William can’t help but feel amazing. He was sweating, panting and his pants were soaked but he felt liberated. He smiles and then starts laughing softly. Dantalion chuckles, taking in the boys elated expression. He looked almost high. The blonde laughs harder and flings his arms around his demons neck, nuzzling his cheek.

Dantalion lifts him up, turning around so he’s sitting on the beds edge with the elated blonde straddling him. They sit there for a bit, foreheads touching, letting their hearts relax back to a steady rhythm.

“William. I have a favor to ask.” William opens his eyes and looks into red orbs. “Will you…. let me stay by your side? For as long as you can stand me.” William leans back caught off guard by the question. The demon tenses keeping his head down.

“You want to stay with me? Really?” He felt hope welling up even though he tried to squash it.

“Yes, really.” The demon pulls the boy closer against him. “You’ve weaseled your cute way into my heart and I don’t like the idea of you not being with me.” William flushes bright red at the embarrassing statement but he can’t help but smile.

“Dantalion. Look at me.” The demon flinches again but looks up, hesitantly meeting the blondes emerald gaze. “I have some big career goals I am aiming towards and I can’t let anything get in the way of that.”

He leans closer resting his forehead on the demons. “But, I think having a partner to ground me and keep me sane is a vital part in my plans. And I don’t want anyone else but you filling that role.” He kisses the stunned demon briefly sealing the contract.

“That sure was a round about way of accepting… could’ve just said yes.” The demon grumbles, standing with William in his arms. Williams laughs, slowly untangling his limbs from the hard body and standing on wobbly legs.

“I’ve got to keep you in some suspense. After a thousand years I’m sure the typical responses are boring by now.” William starts heading towards the door feeling lightheaded, exhaustion finally slamming into him after the long evening.

“I’ve never asked this favor of anyone else William.” Dantalion says softly behind him as he walks to catch up, grasping the boys hand intertwining their fingers.

“Good. See that it stays that way.” They both laugh softly and head back to the dorm for much needed rest.

xXx

The next few days at school were calm. The students were getting excited for break and the faculty had a ton of paperwork to grade before end of semester. William and Isaac didn’t see their demons outside of class at all. Isaac wouldn’t stop gushing over how cool Sytry looked when he finally showed his demon form (which to William didn’t look much like a demon but more like a prettier boy) and William couldn’t stop thinking about Dantalions body on top of his. He felt vulgar for having such thoughts in class but there wasn’t much material being covered and the heated looks Dantalion would shoot him meant he wasn’t alone.

Isaac and William walk out into the gym uninterrupted. William is used to the fact the students ignore them. Before it was because he had the top grades and was snubbed for being too smart; now it was out of fear. A funny rumor started after the weekend about William beating up a band of gangbangers because they had picked on Isaac and his bandaged hands only fueled the fire. William didn’t mind it in the least and Isaac was just happy to not be bullied to do homework for everyone else.

William notices a hush come over the class as Michael, the flunky of the school and richest because of his father’s business, saunters over to him, a dark look on his face.

“Twining. I have to retake my Math test so be a dear and do it for me.” He says with a grin not even caring who heard him.

“What makes you think I’d do that?” William really wasn’t in the mood for a fight. Sure, he had beaten up that other meathead but he had been drunk and his base instincts had taken over. He wasn’t normally that out of control. Except when it came to a certain red eyed demon who was late again to his own class.

Michael scowls and is about to grab his t-shirt when a hand knocks his arm away and Gilles, the leader from the weekend, stands between them. William is actually surprised. The guy hadn’t so much as looked at William and Isaac all week. His nose was still blue from bruising and he had a black eye that was still healing.

“Back off Michael.” He says steadily, fists clenched. William had to admit he looked tough.

“No, you back off Gilles. Since when do you come to these nerds rescue huh? You getting soft on me?” Michael sneers not the least bit scared.

“How about you shut the f—“. He freezes. William looks around him to see Dantalion enter the gym looking tired. Gilles body was so tense that William thought he’d fall over if touched.

“Problem boys?” The demon’s voice rings loud and clear making the whole class jump including Michael.

“P—Professor Huber!” Gilles voice is high and cracks at the end. William steps out from around the poor guy and meets Dantalions eyes.

“Gilles was just telling Michael to fuck off and stop picking on people.” William says matter-of-factly making Michael cringe.

“Oh? Michael I saw you failed my Math class. I hope you weren’t trying to pawn off the product of your stupidity and laziness onto another classmate to ruin their holiday break.” His cold voice sent shivers down the blondes’ spine. He never wanted to be on Dantalion’s bad side.

Michael just gaped like a fish, too afraid to say anything. No one moved. Everyone looked at Michael, the biggest bully in school, who looked close to pissing himself. William could see Dantalions eyes flashing red but he didn’t think anyone else could see it. It had been a surprise to see the demonic features in class on Monday but when no one else commented, he had relaxed and enjoyed watching him teach even more.

“N—No Sir! I—I was just going to ask William for some studying tips and then Gilles intervened wanting to pick a fight.” Gilles fists clench tighter and William holds back a growl. The rage he had felt last weekend bubbles up again, threatening to surface.

Dantalion looks over at him for a brief moment feeling the intensity of his rage. “That’s a fucking lie.” William grinds out. The class gasps softly at his crude language. The William they knew never said such things. He even surprised himself but the rage…it was a spiteful emotion. He didn’t like Gilles but the guy had stuck up for him just now when no one else would’ve. That meant a lot to him and he wasn’t going to let Michael make him to the heat.

“Michael was about to pick a fight with me and Gilles intervened.” Dantalions eyes glance over to Gilles who immediately starts shaking, no doubt remembering the last time he had met the demons full gaze.

William grips his arm making the boy jump and visibly shake himself back to normalcy, giving William a small grateful smile. 

“Michael, I think the headmaster would love to hear about this little exercise. Go to him now.” His voice dead serious but Michael wasn’t done.

“You are going to believe them over me? My father pays your fucking salary!” He yells and William felt the rage explode from Dantalion in a bright red wave. It made his angry emotions diminish by comparison.

In a flash, Dantalion has grabbed the boy pulling him close. “Listen here boy. Your daddy may be rich but he could never touch me or anyone in this school if I deem it so. You are nothing compared to me. You are lowly trash!” He growls deep in his throat and William takes a step towards them. Something about Dantalions behavior wasn’t normal.

“Go to the headmaster or I will kill you myself. You got me?” Michael sags under the threat and nods frantically. He’s released and he dashes out of the gym.

The rest of the class was silent wondering if they really had just heard their favorite professor threaten to kill a student. “Class is dismissed. Everyone leave right now.” William looks at Dantalion but his head is still low, his face hidden by the mess of dark brown hair.

Everyone scatters. “Let’s go William.” Isaac says quietly, coming up beside him.

“In a minute.” He says and the red head nods and heads to the locker room.

“You too William.” Dantalion murmurs, straightening and facing away from the worried blonde.

“Are you okay? You don’t look okay…” William says stepping closer.

“Leave William. I will come find you later.” His whole body was tense, clawed hands clenching and unclenching, and his breath was harsh. William didn’t want to leave. The demon looked almost in pain and he had no idea why.

“William!” A new voice enters and William turns to see Professor Cartwright running over to him, a look of concern and worry on his usual calm face. “Isaac is waiting for you. You don’t want to miss lunch now do you?” He says but his eyes don’t leave Dantalions shaking back.

William looks between them wishing Dantalion would turn around so he could just see his face. “Fine. Come find me later Dantalion.” The demon nods and William leaves feeling a heavy weight settle in his chest. Something wasn’t right.

Once the humans were gone, Dantalion hunches down clutching his middle trying to keep the growling to a low rumble. “What’s happening? Is it a spell?” Sytry walks around him trying to find the cause.

“It happened when I threatened a student.”

Sytrys eyes widen. “You threatened a student? Why would you do something so stupid?” He says urgently shaking the other demon. “C’mon we need to get away from the school.” He grabs the other demons arm and they vanish, appearing outside the school grounds in a wooded clearing.

Dantalion throws his head back and roars. His whole being pulsed with uncontrollable rage. Sytry had only seem him lose control once before and that was when Baphomet was killed.

Sytry is about to knock some sense into him when a blue disk of light appears under them both and their powers vanish.

Dantalion sags and breathes heavily, sweat dripping off his face. “Well now, let’s call this session Divine Punishment.” Uriel appears before them, bright with large angelic wings keeping him airborne.

“Uriel. What’s going on? Why was Dantalion going crazy?” Sytry yells at the angel knowing Heaven had something to do with it. Dantalion was too old and smart to lose control like that in the school.

Uriel frowns and the blue disk crackles shooting spears of light up through the demons bodies making them scream. “What happened? I’ll tell you what happened. You both have consorted with humans on a level that betrays our contract. Three humans know of your existence and worse yet, you two fools have allowed love to form. Do I really need to tell you why that’s forbidden?” The angel glowers down at them like a mother scolding her children.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t find out? I’ve known since the first day William saw your face, Dantalion.” The demon raises his head warily. “I was hoping you would have the decency to fix your own mistakes but instead you made it worse and involved two other humans. Oh and then threatened another with his life. Do you know how tedious it will be to erase all those boys memories?” Uriel sends another wave through them and their screams fill the chill air.

“The High Heavens allowed you two miscreants to be here on the condition that you wouldn’t meddle in the humans affairs. It was explicitly laid out that no human should know of your true nature and that no relationships would be formed beyond that of what your working profession allowed or else their memory would be erased immediately.” The demons scowl but say nothing. Uriel was right of course.

“Now, you know what must be done.” He continues with a quieter tone. Dantalions head shoots up.

“No! Please…I’ll do anything else.” He starts before Uriel inflicts more pain on his body causing him to cry in rage.

“There’s nothing else you can do, Grand Duke of Hell. You must fix this mess and erase those humans memories of you two permanently!” He raises his hand again just as a small body races in between them.

“Stop it!” William yells up at the angel, trying to keep his fear from showing. He and Isaac had heard the screams and followed them. He couldn’t take seeing Dantalion and even Sytry in agony anymore.

“How…did you hear us?” Uriel floats down and stands in front of William looking curious. “I had a barrier up that should’ve blocked our little meeting from any mortals senses.”

“I don’t know. Just stop hurting them, please.” He begs as he feels Dantalion straighten with a groan behind him.

“William, this is not a good time.” The demon says softly and the blonde turns around angrily.

“You know I was worried about your stupid demon ass? You were acting all weird and then I heard the roar and screaming. I’m missing classes because of this you know!” He knew the last part was unimportant but he was just so frustrated.

“I’m sorry I made you worry.” He says with a frown. “But you aren’t safe here. You and Isaac go back to the dorm.”

“Actually, this is perfect.” Uriel says causing William to refocus on him. Dantalions eyes narrow. “William, my boy. You don’t want your friends to hurt anymore right?”

William nods. “Of course not.”

“Well then, let me just touch your head for a second and everything will be fine again.” The angel says with an innocent face.

“NO! Do not touch him!” Dantalion makes to lunge at the angel but pain shoots up his spine and he howls, falling to his hands and knees.

“Stop! What will happen? What will happen when you touch me?” William yells in a panic. Dantalions screams jolted through his body painfully. If he could stop the pain he would do anything.

“You and Isaac will forget about the demons entirely. All this Heaven and Hell stuff will just leave your mind and you will go on as if nothing happened.”

“But I’ll still keep my memories of Dantalion right? He just won’t be a demon?” William asks thinking it didn’t sound too bad.

“No. You won’t have any memory of ever having a relationship with these two demons at all. It’ll be like before you saw his face. Just like that.” Uriel said with a smile.

“There’s no other way?” William says softly looking back at the two demons hunched over and then meeting Isaacs fearful gaze as he hovers near Sytry.

“There is. These two will be banished back to hell for eternity and your memories will be erased of their existence completely.” William hangs his head. That was even worse. He hears Isaac sob behind him and his fists clench.

“Regardless, make a decision or I’ll make it for you.” Uriel smiles and raise his hand sending another pain-filled wave. The screams jolt Williams body to action and he holds his head up looking Uriel straight in the eyes.

“Fine. Erase our memory. There’s no reason for them to be banished. I know they love it here.” He turns to look at Isaac who nods approval through his tears. William was holding his own tears back with every fiber of his being.

“Excellent!” The angel waves his hands and the air immediately thins back to normal. The demons stand warily and Dantalion pulls William back away from Uriel.

“You’ll go through me before touching him.” He growls even though William could feel his body shaking from the abuse.

“No Dantalion.” William turns towards him, his back to Uriel. “I don’t want you banished. It’ll be okay.” His voice shakes as he looks up at the cabernet eyes that were welling with tears.

“But…you’ll forget me. You’ll forget everything.” He squeezes his eyes shut hanging his head to rest against Williams.

William sighs and runs his hands over the demons wet cheeks before lifting his head up to meet his gaze. “It’s okay. It’ll be okay.” He didn’t know what else to say. His eyes were glossy with unshed tears but he remained in control. This was his decision after all. And just because he knew it’d probably be the last time he ever felt for someone like he did for the demon, William pulled his face down and kissed him hard, hoping the feelings he could never voice were pushed through to Dantalion, giving him comfort.

Uriel clears his throat impatiently and they break up. William leans up to the demons ear, “We have a contract to uphold after all.” Dantalions breath hitches in response to the whispered words but his chest still felt like a knife was being wedged into it. “This isn’t the end.” He concludes softly so only his demon can hear.

William turns before he can change his mind and walks purposefully towards Uriel. Isaac follows close behind and he tries not to hear the broken sobs from two different demons behind them.

“Very good my lambs.” The angel says. “This will be over shortly.” He touches them and a white light bursts out of his hands. All William can see is brightness until the softness of his pillow greets him and he falls into a heavy sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was finally Christmas break and the dorms were a ghost town. William lays on his bed reading the class material for the next semester. Half of his classes had been cancelled because the professors were absent. Why would professors skip out on the last days before break? It was irresponsible in his opinion.

Isaac was busy with make-up tests and William forced him to stay in the library until he was finished. The red head had complained and begged for his help but the blonde wouldn’t have it. There was no reason for him to be failing any classes. They had more than enough time to do the schoolwork. Isaacs problem was he would rather read books on things that were fake like demons and gods. It was rubbish.

He sighs, laying the book opened on his chest. He was so tired. He had been barely staying awake the last two days. He felt like he had run a marathon and then written a 50 page research paper. Isaac was no better. Must be the holiday atmosphere that makes people want to be sluggish and relaxed.

Then there was the mystery gift he had received. William looks over at the plain manila envelope on his desk that had just appeared sometime in the night. No sender information. Just said “Don’t open until Christmas” in plain handwriting that he didn’t recognize. Isaac had received a large box of gourmet chocolates that you can’t even buy in the states. He gushed over them for hours torn between wanting to taste them and wanting to savor them forever. His box had no sender on it either.

William had agonized over their possible senders for hours. It didn’t make sense. He and Isaac had no friends at this school. No one even talked to them during classes or lunch. He started wondering if it was malicious since whoever planted the gifts had to of snuck into their room while they were sleeping. But who would gift expensive chocolate in a malicious way? William had also debated on just opening his gift now. No one would’ve known if he’d opened it early, however, it was the principle of the matter. Also… it had been years since he had received a Christmas gift. He would never admit it out loud but he was excited to open it on Christmas morning. Just a few more days…

xXx

He heard Sytry open and close the front door to their house, paper bag crinkling and several glass bottles being placed on the counter. Another liquor run. At this rate they would wipe out the small liquor stores stock before the break was over.

They were both a mess. Dantalion rolls onto his side and stares blankly at the opposite wall of his room. It was too much effort to even think of how miserable he felt. Miserable didn’t even seem to hit close either. He clutches his chest feeling a fresh wave of anguish hit him as he remembers his humans words echo through his numb head, ‘This isn’t the end.’ Oh but it was. William didn’t understand the ramifications of their actions but Dantalion and Sytry did.

It’d be so easy to just go to William and start over again. He had thought about it all night after they were whisked away by Uriel. But he knew that Uriel would find out and Heaven didn’t give demons second chances. He and Sytry would’ve been banished back to Hell in an instant and William probably would be killed because it was hard erasing the same memories from a humans mind a second time. Human instincts were on par with a demons. Their bodies and senses recognize things even if their brain doesn’t comprehend WHY.

He sighs, crawling out of bed with an empty glass tumbler in each hand. The best option for him and Sytry was to change schools and never see the boys again. Just move on and forget about them. He stumbles out into the kitchen noting how dark the house was for being the middle of the day. Sytry was hunched over the island in their kitchen, fiddling was something.

“What you got there?” Dantalion mutters trying to focus on the fallen angel.

He stops fiddling and opens his hand showing a pouch of herbs with a Christmas tag hanging off it. “Isaac gave it to me for Christmas. He gave it to a lot of people but…”He breaks off hunching over further as a large sob racks through his body.

“He addressed it specifically for me. He thought of me.” He sobs harder and Dantalion takes a long swig of whatever Sytry had brought home.

“He’s a very thoughtful boy.” He murmurs. Sytry nods and continues clutching the pouch like it was his only life line. Dantalion knew if HE had gotten a gift from a certain blonde he would be doing the exact same thing. He was almost glad he didn’t have that object to hold. Almost.

His head had been in a constant numbness the last 48 hours but he knew, sooner or later, they needed to make a decision on how to proceed. They couldn’t keep this up. Even though they couldn’t get alcohol poisoning it still messed with their nature, making them self-deprecating blubbery messes. More so than that, it made Dantalion reckless. He wanted an outlet for his anguish. He wanted to run and never look back, like he did after Baphomets death. His outlet then had been sex with as many humans as he could find but once that stopped working he had been lost. Sex wasn’t going to help him this time. He couldn’t even fathom having someone else touch him like William had that one time or kiss him like William had before saying goodbye forever.

The tumbler shatters over his hand as he shakes in anger. He wanted to kill Uriel and any other angel that was part of this wretched game.

“You need to stop breaking all our glasses…” Sytry mumbles to the counter top.

The demon sighs and looks down at his cut up hand. The slight pain felt good but it was temporary. His body healed at an exponential rate and before he could blink twice the cuts were gone. He slowly picks up the pieces of glass already back to blocking out the sadness. His heart couldn’t handle the turmoil. Not again.

“Let’s go see them Dantalion. Just for a bit while they are sleeping.” Sytry looks at him, eyes red and lip quivering.

“We can’t keep doing that…” They had gone last night just to drop off their gifts and ended up staying there for hours.

“It’s not against the rules though! Uriel said as long as we don’t form a less than professional relationship with them again we are fine!” He’s crying again and shaking. Dantalion sighs too drunk to argue.

“It just hurts more though. You know that right?” Seeing William lying in bed looking carefree and peaceful with no idea of what happened. Dantalion sat next to him and just stared at him, unable to touch him but wanting nothing else than to pull him close.

“I just…I don’t know what else to do.” Sytry stands shakily, clutching the herb pouch to his chest. “These emotions are foreign to me.”

“I know. I don’t know what to do either.” Besides run.

“We should leave…shouldn’t we.” Sytry wasn’t asking. It was almost funny how well they knew each other after centuries of cohabitating.

“Yeah. We should.” They both stand there looking at each other with puffy faces and bloodshot eyes.

Dantalion breaks first and looks down at his almost empty drink. “We can stay until Christmas. I want to ensure William doesn’t reject his gift. Then we will talk to Uriel for a transfer to another university in another state.” He pauses. It hurt to even say it out loud.

“Until then we can watch over them. But once we leave that’s it. We can’t keep popping back in. All it’ll take is one miscalculation and it’d all be for nothing.” Sytry nods wiping his face.

“Right.” They look at each other and nod, trying to look more determined than they really felt.

“Right.”

xXx

“Headmaster Cecil!” William barges into the office looking panicked.

The headmaster looks up and gives the boy a curious look. “William? Is everything alright?”

The blonde steps forward with a torn open envelope. “I received this gift from an unknown sender a few days ago and it said to open it on Christmas. Well I opened it and…” He hesitates, wondering if telling the headmaster really was the right course of action. But he didn’t feel right accepting it without proper authorization.

“Yes?” The older man asks even though he already knew what it was. It was he who had given the demon permission to give it in the first place after all.

“It’s a check covering my tuition for the rest of my schooling here. For the next 3 years.” William holds the check to his chest. The total of $300,000 USD still making him lightheaded.

“And you don’t know who gave it to you? Are you sure it’s for you?” Uriel goes through the standard route of questioning already counting down the hours when those damned demons would leave his school.

“The check is made out to me specifically, headmaster.” William mumbles feeling foolish for even coming. Of course the check was for him. It had his damn name on it! The rush of anger shocks him and he grits his teeth to calm down. Why was he angry all of sudden?

“Well then, it is your money. Sounds like you have a very generous sponsor at your back.” The angel replies and waves the blonde off. “Do with it as you will.”

“A s—sponsor?” William balks at the word wondering why it shook him so hard.

Uriel stiffens inwardly cursing at using the same word he had used earlier that semester when Dantalion had paid the boys tuition.

“William.” He starts, thinking quickly on how to repair his mistake. “Now that you mention it, I had received word from your Uncle that he might be sending some money to you for schooling. Apparently he had some luck with some investments but didn’t want to trouble you with the logistics.” That should steer him off the normal path.

“My Uncle? Oh yes…. That would make sense.” William shakes his head feeling silly. Of course it was his Uncle. No one else but family would fork over that much money for a boys schooling.

“Thank you headmaster. I apologize for disturbing you on the holiday.” He bows low and leaves. The anger had simmered down but he still felt it paining his chest. He needed to focus harder on his studies. Now that tuition wasn’t a problem he had no obstacles in his way to achieving his first life goal of graduating university at top of his class. He was on his way… so…why did he feel like he was missing something important?

xXx

It was their last night with William and Isaac. Uriel wanted them gone by midnight which was in 10 minutes. The two demons stand over their humans just gazing at their sleeping faces heartbroken. Dantalion was happy that William would be set for schooling. He knew it was a life goal the blonde had set for himself in his grand scheme of plans; plans that would not include the demon. He squeezes his eyes shut unable to shut out the blondes face as he says he only wanted his demon to be part of his plans. Just him. No one else.

The tears fell silently remembering his face as he said ‘it’ll be okay’. He had looked so sure that this was only a small obstacle and that they would be reunited again. Dantalion couldn’t tell him that there was no way he could regain his memories.

He kneels by Williams bedside knowing it was the last time. He reaches out gently touching the blonde hair trying to commit every detail of the boys face to memory. This was the best course of action. He knew it but it still fucking hurt.

The schools clock tower starts chiming. Midnight. They had to go. Dantalion stands quickly turning away from the sleeping angel and grabs Sytrys arm. The fallen angel was starting to sob but nods in understanding. Delaying any longer would just make it more unbearable. Their personal items had already been shipped to their new address in California.

They take one last look and then vanish just as the clock chimes for the twelfth time.

xXx

“This is Twining.” He answers the phone quickly, deftly shouldering it and continuing the sentence he was typing.

“William. You and Isaac come see me in 20 minutes.” A female voice says lightly.

“Y—Yes Ma’am!” He really needed to check his caller ID before answering. He knew his boss Astaroth was easy going and literally didn’t care how her people acted as long as they got their work done, but he had morals and you just don’t talk to a female that way.

“Isaac! Astaroth wants to see us.” The red head pops up over the wall dividing their desks looking excited.

“Do you think she picked us for that job? Oh man that would be sweet!” He gushes already planning what to pack.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves…” It’s true him and Isaac were the head of their department and senior members but there were a handful of other good candidates as well. If anything, she would send one senior and one junior for the experience.

He leans back in his plush office chair. It’s been 8 years since they graduated. Eight years since Astaroth had swooped in on that same day and almost begged them both to help start her Behavioral Science division in the countries most successful Biology research company, Benchmark. It had been a spontaneous agreement. William had wanted to continue on to Law school but for some reason… He sighs closing his eyes. For some reason he felt unsure; like something was still missing in his life before he could continue on with his next goal.

He had agreed, thinking he would get some experience and then leave after a year. Now it’s been 8 years and he hasn’t thought of law school once. Work kept him busy. Maybe he actually liked this field more than law? He had to admit that he has been constantly learning new things since he started here. He never put much thought into understanding people by way of their actions and feelings and how they are conveyed through body language and minimal facial clues. William had gotten so good at reading people he could spot a lie right off the bat and immediately read between the lines when someone doesn’t know how to convey their thought.

The only issue is… according to Astaroth, he still wasn’t good at reading himself which is a large part of their field. ‘You can pick out true meaning but you lack the empathy needed to respond.’ She said multiple times. It was true of course. William didn’t want to self-analyze. He had spent years stamping down the rage that would boil up over the smallest things and he had spent just as long shutting off the pain in his chest whenever he looked at the rugby field or held his families ring. He didn’t like not knowing the cause behind his unusual behavior and frankly he didn’t have time to dwell. It was easier to ignore it and devote one hundred percent of his brain power to his work.

Plus…he scowls at the computer screen; he had become jaded with people. People didn’t interest him so why should he have empathy? Solving problems was his job not caring about the people involved. If he analyzed himself he’d know how this feeling came about but again, it was tucked neatly into a file in the darkest part of his brain and he was keeping it there.

“You ready?” Isaacs voices startles him back to reality.

“Yeah, let’s go.” He grabs a notebook and pen and they head to Astaroths office down the hall. Isaac was the only constant in his life now. They only had each other and their work. Of course, after a few years of neither one going out with anyone else and living together the rumor of them being intimately involved spread fast. Isaac laughed it off but it only caused William to grit his teeth harder wanting to punch someone.

They reach the office and knock, opening the door as she calls them in. The reason why Astaroth was so easy going was because SHE was the most laid-back person William had ever met. She was swinging from her hammock she had bought a couple months ago in a bathing suite top and swimming trunks.

“My two favorite boys! Come lay with me.” She smiles and opens her arms.

“Tch. You always offer but we will always politely decline, ma’am.” William says and Issac nods with a chuckle.

“Can’t blame a girl for trying. Even when it’s on two who play for the other team.” She laughs loudly as we both blush, mortified. It was the only thing she could say to ever get a response out of us and she used it all the time. William knew she was good at her job when she had picked up on his most embarrassing secret within the first 48 hours of knowing him.

“Oh man that never gets old.” She rolls off the hammock and gracefully lands on her bare feet. Standing straight she was the same height as Isaac, who had a growth spurt in school and was about 6ft. William hadn’t grown much and Isaac made a point to never mention their 6in height difference.

“The board has made a decision. We want to send two representatives to a school in California to assist their headmaster in conducting a behavior study on their faculty.”

“Their faculty? Why not their students?” Williams asks making a note in his notebook.

“It’s a 4 year college that’s prestigious for the area. They have no trouble keeping students but their faculty turnover rate is high. The professors are paid above the states average as is and they get amazing benefits so the headmaster doesn’t know why he can’t keep a full staff.” Astaroth leans back on her desk eyeing the boys with a smile.

“I want you two to go. You have done excellent work here and the headmaster explicitly said to send our best guys for the job. And he’s paying for everything plus a bonus if you can come to a conclusion by the end of the next school year.”

“We would be there for an entire year?” William balks at the thought. He didn’t handle drastic change well.

“Yes. But you will have Isaac. I have faith that you two can get this done fast and be back here well within a year.”

The boys share a look. Isaac was bubbling over with excitement but William already had dread hanging over him. He didn’t want to go but he couldn’t refuse either. Their job was their whole life right now. “We accept, ma’am. When should we leave?” He says warily, suddenly tired from the news.

“Tomorrow. Here’s your flight information. A car will pick you up once you land. You’ll both be going under the guise of being new professors who teach Behavioral Science. Try not to let the faculty know you are monitoring them. It’ll mess up our results.” Great, they were going undercover as well. William could keep a poker face with the best of them but Isaac… the boy wore his heart on his damned sleeve.

“I want a weekly report for the first two months and then it can go to a biweekly report depending on how much success you are having.” She concludes and they take the paperwork. Of course, their teaching credentials were falsified but if their boss and the headmaster were fine with it then William couldn’t complain.

She smiles and brings them both into a hug. It took a full year for William to get used to being touched like this but now he just let it happen. Their boss was a funny woman but she did care about her people. “Good luck you two. Now off with ya!”

They wave and head back to their desks to grab whatever they might need for the next year. “William! Can I stay over tonight once I’m packed? Then we can head to the airport together.” The blonde nods and watches his friend bounce off. Hopefully the next year went by fast.

xXx

The flight and drive to the school went without incident. Their chauffer was a large, quiet man named Sandalphon which Isaac enthusiastically explained how that was the name of one of Gods angels. The poor guy probably got made fun of a lot in school with such a strange name, William thought yawning into his hand. He hadn’t slept at all last night.

The school reminded William of Stradford. It was large and elegant but the architecture was from a different era. He didn’t know enough about architecture to guess but it was old.

“The attendants will take your bags to your shared room. The Headmaster requested your presence upon arrival.” Sandalphon says in his low voice. The boys nod and follow him into the school. The halls were fairly empty but down one corridor the noise was through the roof.

“What’s going on?” William asks as they head towards the noise.

“Basketball game, Mr. Twining. The headmaster tries to promote any number of clubs and sports for his staff and students.”

“The staff play as well?” He asks incredulously. The man nods and William frowns. What kind of school was this?

“Though, only one particular teacher really engages in them. He’s one of longest staying teachers.” The man reaches the auditorium door and ushers them inside. The bleachers were packed with students and Sandalphon had to make a path through the crowd to reach the referee table where the headmaster was whooping it up.

William never had any interest in sports. He didn’t understand why people loved it so much. The headmaster sees them and literally runs the short distance to greet them. His face was flushed and eyes alight. He really was loving the game.

“William and Isaac! A pleasure to meet you!” He yells over the noise and shakes their hands. “I’m Headmaster Metatron.” Another odd name. It was California after all. William thought as Metatron returns his attention to the game. “Here’s the game winning shot!” He yells and William turns to see a man run full speed down the court, ball a blur. He leaps effortlessly and slam dunks the ball. The roar of the crowd is deafening.

“Holy shit! He went over the top with that move!” Metatron roars happily and William flinches at his bad language. Surely the headmaster of such a prestigious school was more poised than this guy?

The crowd converges on the winning team, mainly the game winning player and William feels a stab of pain through his chest. He hunches, clutching his shirt and gritting his teeth trying not make a sound.

“William?” Isaac touches his shoulder and he straightens quickly wiping off the sheen of sweat.

“I’m fine. It’s just crowded in here.” They follow the headmaster as he makes a beeline for the star player. William keeps his head down trying not to touch the students. He hated crowds.

“Dantalion! C’mere!” Metatron yells and William jerks his head up to see a pair of cabernet red eyes meet his before glancing at Metatron. What? He looks familiar. William clutches his chest again and shakes his head. Get it together Twining!

The man easily reaches us and William can’t help but give him a once over. He was gorgeous. Perfectly muscular body with a handsome face. His dark brown hair was mussed from the game and his skin slightly flushed, but it was his unusual colored eyes that kept the blondes attention; they were completely devoid of any emotion. He had never seen that completely blank look on anyone before.

“These are our new Behavioral Science professors, William Twining and Isaac Morton.” Metatron introduces us. Isaac shakes the mans hand but another pain shoots through Williams chest and he can’t help be groan, hunching over again.

“William!” Isaac grabs his arm and straightens him. He was shaking and his head was exploding with pain. Metatron is calling for a nurse but Dantalion… he’s just standing there looking unconcerned. Why is he unconcerned? William tries looking at him closer but the man just says something to the headmaster and then turns and walks off. William didn’t like not being able to read someone.

His anger bubbles but the pain overpowers him and collapses; wishing the year was over and he could go home where there wasn’t strange men with dead red eyes.

“Will he be okay?” Metatron looks at the sleeping blonde curiously. They had taken him to the nurses office and he had slept the rest of the day. Thankfully it was only Saturday but classes would start on Monday.

“Yes. I think he was just exhausted from the trip.” Isaac says clutching the bed sheets watching his friend breath slowly.

“I see. Then I’ll leave you to his care. Classes start on Monday. Here are your schedules.” He hands Isaac their papers. “We’ve never had this type of class taught so I don’t have any recommended syllabus or teaching structure.”

“It’s okay. We worked on it a bit on the plane.” The red head says relieved that William had demanded them be prepared.

“Excellent. If you need anything please call me.” Metatron waves and leaves the two boys alone. Isaac knew Williams episode wasn’t from the ride though the stress of the new mission definitely wasn’t helping his friends mental state. He had tried numerous times to help William solve his erratic chest pains and anger issues but eventually the blonde had shut down completely choosing to ignore them instead of fix them.

He jumps in surprise when William groans and opens his eyes, blinking at the lights. “William! Are you okay? Can I get you anything?”

“Who…who was the teacher with the red eyes?” Isaac frowns trying to think back through the panic.

“I think Metatron called him Dantalion. I didn’t hear his last name. He was weird…he gave me the creeps.” Isaac shivers remembering the cold aura that had surrounded the star basketball player. Though, no one else had felt the ominous chill because he was soon engulfed in students once leaving their group.

William frowns and throws an arm over his face. So he hadn’t imagined the strangeness. There was something wrong with that guy. “I think he’s a good place to start our investigation.” William says already dreading having to see the man again. He couldn’t get over how those eyes made him feel immense sadness and confusion all at the same time. And why did he look so familiar? Why did he get so angry when the man had left, unconcerned? William would’ve done the same to a stranger in that situation. It didn’t make sense. None of it made sense and it pissed William off even more.

The next day, William and Isaac went to the faculty lunch room to track down Dantalion. Their plan was to get to know him better. Simple yet difficult since they couldn’t find him anywhere and no one knew where he spent his free time. A couple of the teachers even gave signs of fear when asked.

Williams apprehension only increased as the day went on and still no sign of the man. Most of the faculty stayed in a separate dorm wing but from the sounds of it a few chose to live outside of the school grounds. Of course, the one person they needed would live off campus and of course no one knew or had an interest in knowing where he even lived.

Isaac tentatively suggested they take a walk and hopefully run across Dantalion on the streets but William vetoed that. It would take too long and with a small margin of success. They would have to wait till school started. If anything, they could tail him home and watch him that way.

William didn’t feel right spying on someone in their private home so he resolved himself to try and talk to Dantalion one on one tomorrow during his free period. Thankfully, William didn’t teach during that period. He and Isaac only taught one class each per day which was fine with them. They really needed more time to conduct their surveillance. Though, that meant their classes were completely full with a waiting list. Apparently the students had a lot of interest in Behavioral Sciences.

It was evening when they gave up searching and went back to the cafeteria for dinner. After getting their food they go into the sitting room and immediately notice the tension in the air. All the teachers were on one side of the room with two residing on the other side; Dantalion and another teacher they hadn’t seen yet. They were eating as if nothing was different but the larger group of teachers kept shooting them looks like they would explode at any second. ‘What the hell was going on?’ William thought and he led Isaac to a table close to Dantalions.

Right when they sat down, whispers exploded from the other teachers, eyes going to him and Isaac as if they were crazy. William looks up as Dantalion slams a fist on the table. He didn’t say anything except shoot a glare at him and then at the other teachers. That’s all that was needed to silence the whole room. William fought to not shrink under the glare but his fight or flight had immediately kicked in wanting to run far away from the predator in front of him.

“William, your breathing increased drastically.” Isaac whispers looking worried.

The blonde fights to calm himself down and go back to eating. He wasn’t used to feeling afraid of another person. He would need to gain a lot more confidence if he was going to be in the same room with the red eyed man alone.

Dantalion and his table mate both stand at the same time causing the room to fall silent once again. His companion shoots them a look and William is startled to see the same blank look. Isaac visibly tenses under the gaze much like William had and his fists clench.

“I—I feel like I know that guy.” Isaac says uncertainly as he turns back to his food.

“Really? Weird…I thought the same thing when I saw Dantalion at the game.” William murmurs, his mind racing as to what it could mean. There was no way he would forget meeting a guy like Dantalion.

They sit in thought as the room slowly clears out. The other teachers were still shooting them odd looks but William didn’t care. It was clear the cause of their faculty problem laid with those two men. Now it was just a matter of figuring out the whole situation.

William just finished teaching his first class. He was surprised at how orderly the students were for such a large class. His plan was to catch Dantalion in his office and casually ask some questions under the guise of getting to know his peers but as he packs up his bag he stalls. The predatory look from the older man was burned into his mind still. Get it together, Twining. You are being a baby.

He massages his temples willing the headache to go away. He’d had it since collapsing and it was really starting to affect his thinking. Giving up, he sighs and heads out the door determined to get this over with so he could move on to questioning the other teachers.

Dantalions office door was closed but a light was on inside so William knocks, hoping there’s no answer despite his resolve.

“Come in.” The voice says irritation clearly apparent. William gulps and opens the door meeting the other mans’ eyes hesitantly.

“Hey there! Do you have a moment?” Williams fake cheery voice sounds too high even to his own ears.

“What do you want Mr. Twining? This is my one free period and I have a lot of papers to grade.” Why was he so openly hostile? He hadn’t even done anything yet. His head pounds harder fueling his own sudden irritation.

“I’m going around to learn more about my new team. Can I ask you some questions?” There was no reason for Dantalion to hate him. He didn’t deserve that type of attitude. What the fuck was his problem?

“I’d rather no-.” He starts but William cuts him off with a raised hand.

“It’ll just take a couple minutes.” He just wanted to get it over with so he could go lay down. He feels a small sense of victory though when Dantalion doesn’t object further. The blonde sits in the spare chair flipping open his notebook.

“So, how long have you taught here?” He starts with an easy question.

“8 years.” Dantalion responds going back to his papers. His expression feigning boredom and his posture tense. He seriously needed to relax, William thought making notes of this.

“What classes do you teach?”

“The directory online should tell you that.” He snaps not even looking up.

“What are your hobbies?”

The other man looks up with a scowl. “None of your business.”

“I just want to get to know you a little better. On a personal level.” William adds and he watches as Dantalion stiffens, his eyes narrowing with a dangerous glint.

“Well I’m not interested in knowing you on a personal level. Are you done now?”

“Why are you so angry at me?” He could feel the anger bubbling up.

“Because you are disrupting my time with your pointless questioning.” He growls fully facing the blonde for the first time.

William frowns, green eyes glaring right back. “No. You’ve been this way since I met you after the game. Totally unconcerned and hostile. You either have a serious issue with everyone around you or I did something to piss you off. Which is it?”

He doesn’t see Dantalions movements until he’s pinned to the chair, the man’s arms caging him on either side. Now he was really pissed off. William glares up at Dantalion unflinchingly. They were both equally stubborn, it seemed. Neither backing down.

William breathes deeply getting ready to tell him off when the scent of spices assaults his nose. He blinks, eyes widening at the wonderful smell. God dammit. Why did this man have to smell good? His neck heats up as he realizes how close their faces were. His anger slowly melting to self-consciousness.

The blonde pushes against the brunettes’ chest, looking down to hide the blush. “You are too close.” And your chest is too muscular, holy shit. Dantalion flinches and steps back smacking his hand away like it was a snake.

“Don’t touch me.” He growls but looks away. William stands, clenching his fists, unsure how to proceed. He thought something different had crossed the man’s face but it was gone so fast. Now he wasn’t even looking at the blonde and that bothered him too.

“Why do you hate everyone?” He tries again in a calmer voice, willing the blush on his neck to subside.

Dantalion was silent for a moment before clenching his own fists, “Get out.” He says not looking at the blonde.

“What the fuck man?” William explodes. Dantalion turns to him surprised. “I’m sick of your attitude. Are you a child? I don’t deserve your fucking hostility and frankly it makes me want to punch your damn face in. If you have an issue with me personally then be a god damned adult and tell me about it!” He finishes, body shaking and not realizing he had backed Dantalion into the far wall.

Dantalion is shocked. He looks down at the blonde who was almost a whole foot shorter than him but came at him with no fear. His green eyes were blazing and his white skin flushed. He’d never had someone confront him like this. His first instinct was to react angrily, push him away like he did everyone else. But, he was curious.

“Why do you care so much if I hate you or not?” He says softly. Letting his arms hang loosely instead of pushing the blonde away. “Why does it matter?”

William stiffens and steps back, averting his eyes. He seemed to be thinking hard about his response and Dantalion wished he could read minds. He had no idea what was going on with the blonde and that made him feel out of control.

“I don’t care if you hate me. I just want to know the reason. You can feel however you want but I deserve to know why you are being hostile.” He looks up again but the anger had diminished. He looked tired. Tired of dealing with his attitude probably, Dantalion thought. The truth was, Dantalion didn’t particularly hate the blonde. He just disliked all humans in general. They were weak, conceited creatures who would backstab their own mother to get ahead.

He sighs and rolls his shoulders, relaxing slightly. William jerks back when he moved, his guard up instantly.

“Are you scared of me?” The thought bothered him for some reason.

The blonde frowns. “No.” No way in Hell would William admit to being scared.

“Look… William was it? I don’t particularly hate you.” Dantalion leans against the wall with another sigh. He wasn’t used to talking to anyone besides Metatron and Sytry. “I’m just not a social person. I like being alone.” That wasn’t entirely false. He couldn’t very well say he just hated humans.

William frowns. He wasn’t buying it. Dantalion could tell the blonde was pretty sharp. He had felt his eyes on him the whole time, analyzing him.

“I’m not very social either but I don’t walk around exuding an aura of malice.” Had he really gotten that bad? Dantalion hadn’t thought much about it, until now. Time for a different tactic.

“I honestly hadn’t noticed. I was just going about my day like normal.” William relaxes slightly. So, he could tell if Dantalion lied or not. The kid was indeed sharp. Too sharp to be just a typical teacher.

“Let’s make a deal.” Williams eyes widen and it was hard for Dantalion to admit he was pleased that he piqued the blondes curiosity.

“You seem pretty sharp. Well, so am I. I know you aren’t really just a teacher and you can read people amazingly well.” He enjoys the faint blush on the blondes cheeks. He steps closer, his fingers tingled with a foreign feeling. He was actually enjoying the blondes reactions to him. He hadn’t been interested in anything in so long. What was it about this kid that intrigued him?

Dantalion grins slightly. The blonde was a complete mystery to him. That’s why he was so interested. He couldn’t read the kid at all and he was willing to bet William couldn’t read him too well either. They were mysteries to each other.

“And?” William looks up at the man who had stopped less than a foot from him. The smell of spices calms him now that the hostile air had been cleared.

“I’ll answer your questions if you answer mine.”

“Honestly answer them?” William smirks then, enjoying the light banter they were sharing all of a sudden.

“Yes…if you are honest as well.” The man says softly, wondering how a mere human could fascinate him this much. 

“Deal.” He reaches out his hand but stops remembering how it had been smacked away earlier. “Er… okay well I’ll see you at dinner then to start?” He honestly didn’t want to leave now. A torrent of questions were swirling in his head. He wanted to start now.

“No. Come by my office this time tomorrow.” Dantalion says quickly. He didn’t want to share Williams attention with anyone else. This was for his own enjoyment.

William frowns but nods. “Fine.” With that he turns, opening the door and leaving quickly. More alone time with Dantalion both excited him and worried him. He hurries back to his room excited to tell Isaac the news.

Dantalion touches his chest where Williams hand had been. When was the last time he’d let a human touch him? He sighs and stares at the door, wondering why he suddenly felt cold.

xXx

William fills in Isaac as they head to dinner. He was talking fast trying to keep his voice down but the excitement kept bubbling up. Isaac hadn’t had nearly as much luck with Sytry but Sytry also wasn’t openly hostile towards him either.

The eating room was almost empty save for a few small groups of teachers. William heads to the same table they sat at before and he could feel all eyes were on them. They may have made progress with Dantalion but it was costing them the relationships of the rest of the staff. He sighs and picks at the food, wondering how they would fix the situation.

They were almost done eating when the room falls silent. William focuses hard on his food trying not to look up like everyone else was doing. Dantalion and Sytry walk in and sit at their usual table. Whispering starts up again and he raises his head to meet Dantalions gaze. He looks away quickly remembering how hard his chest had felt and how close they had been. These one on one sessions would be the death of him.

“Isaac? Are you going to eat your pudding?” The voice calls out and the room falls silent again, everyone staring open mouthed as Sytry turns to eye Isaacs abandoned pudding.

Isaac blushes making William chuckle without thinking. The only time he ever saw Isaac blush was when he liked someone or something. He was so easy to read. “N—No. You can have it Sytry.” He dumps it on to the others tray and Sytry smiles at him making the poor red head blush harder.

“Thank you.” With that he turns around and digs into the pudding. William looks up at Dantalion again and sees him watching Sytry with an unreadable expression. His red eyes glance at the blonde again, looking curious. He was apparently surprised as well.

William yawns realizing how little he had slept since getting to the school. His headache had surprising cleared during his talk with Dantalion without him even realizing it but now exhaustion was assaulting his body. He stands with Isaac following suite. The room was still staring at them. Honestly, can’t people mind their own fucking business? His temper flares out of nowhere. “Oi see something you like?” He throws out to the room, eyes narrowed. His loud voice startles them and they all look down sheepishly.

Dantalion stifles a cough, hiding his face with a hand as William shoots him a glare. Seriously? 

“Tch. Let’s go Isaac.” His irritation was getting out of control again.

“R—Right.” The red head gives a small wave to Sytry and follows him out.

They head to their room ready for bed when a figure steps out blocking their door. It was one of the teachers from the cafeteria.

“Can we help you?” William says irritated at being held up from sleeping.

“If you know what’s best for you then stay away from those two teachers. They are dangerous.” The man says in a low tone. William perks up a little, his curiosity igniting once again.

“Oh? Why are they dangerous?”

“Well a few years ago Huber kil-.” He cuts off, a look of terror on his face. The man in question passes William and grabs the mans shirt front. Where the hell did he come from?

“It’s not nice to spread rumors.” He murmurs in a dangerous tone that sent shivers down Williams spine. Still, Dantalion wasn’t helping dissuade the rumor with his actions. He wanted to stop him from making things worse but wasn’t sure how.

“Are you playing Dantalion?” Sytrys voice rings behind them. It was like they just appeared out of nowhere, William thought.

“Mmm…maybe, depends. Was Mike playing with you William?” Dantalion glances at William with a hard look. He didn’t look like he was playing at all. Mike was visibly trembling and shooting William a pleading look.

William sighs rubbing his temples. He really just wanted to sleep. Why was Dantalion bringing him into this? On the other hand….this was a good chance to ask his first question. William looks up with an innocent smile. “Well it depends. It sounded like Mike was going to say you killed someone. Is that true?” Dantalion lets go of Mike and the coward runs off without a second look.

“Are we starting now then?” He asks softly, not breaking eye contact. Sytry and Isaac stand behind them, unmoving.

“Why not? Seemed like a good time.” The blonde says wondering if he really wanted to know the answer to his own question. He wasn’t planning on starting off with something so dangerous but his curiosity got the better of him. People did start rumors on murder without some event fueling it.

“Yes. I have.” Dantalion says without hesitation. The blonde blinks actually surprised he answered.

“How old are you?”

“Is that really your question?” Williams asks floundering over the change of direction. His brain was still reeling over the man’s last answer.

Dantalion straightens with a dark look almost daring William to question him again. William coughs and runs a hand through his hair. He hated telling people his age. They always thought he looked either too old or too young.

“30. I’m 30.” He mutters finally, arm falling to his side.

“I see. Do you have another question or can I go home now?” William blinks up at Dantalion. The man didn’t even react to his answer. “What? Were you expecting something? Having expectations is the road to ruin, you know.” He says with a small grin.

William blushes at that. “I have no expectations of you, Dantalion.”

“Good.” The man walks past William and him and Sytry walk off leaving William feeling confused. Somehow, he felt like he gave the complete opposite answer that the man had wanted.

xXx

For the next month, their hour long questioning continued, both asking innocent and casual questions. William learned a lot about Dantalion but nothing to really help their investigation. Astaroth was getting snippy, saying he needed to utilize his time better. William knew she was right but he was really enjoying the other man’s company and didn’t want to ruin what had started.

William was waiting for Dantalion to ask him about his supposed teaching career or something deeper like what William had asked, but he never did. William learned that Dantalion enjoyed sports and that he and Sytry lived in a house out in the woods. He liked expensive scotch and even offered to let William try some whenever he wanted. It was after that offer that William felt different. It was almost like they were becoming friends through this question and answer game. He couldn’t remember the last time someone invited him over to hang out.

William was speechless and Dantalion started twitching in his chair, wondering if he had crossed a line. All month he had played it safe, asking very casual questions, wondering when William would bring up him killing someone. The blonde never did and Dantalion felt relief. He was surprised William still wanted to talk to him after learning that but he didn’t seem to care. He found himself wanting to spend more time together but had no clue if William was feeling the same way. The kid was a closed book.

“It was only a suggestion. Obviously you don’t have to.” He says finally, looking away to hide his disappointment.

“I’d like that actually. Sorry…it’s just…been a long time since someone has invited me over. It’s been an even longer time since I’ve wanted to say yes.” The blonde flashes him a smile and Dantalion swallows hard. Even though he kept thinking of William as a kid, he was a man. He was short and had a boyish face but he was 30. In human years he should’ve had a family and children by now.

“Do you have a girlfriend?” He asks before catching himself. Why did he ask that of all things?

William stiffens and looks away, his jaw clenching. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that.” Dantalion sighs wishing he hadn’t ruined the mood.

“No, I’m not currently in a relationship with anyone.” The blonde says finally. Dantalions eyes widen at the odd phrasing.

“What about you?” William says meeting his gaze again, a slight blush creeping up his neck.

“I don’t date.” He says automatically. William raises a brow and frowns.

“Thought we weren’t lying?” Damn that guy. Dantalion grits his teeth against the sudden wave of anguish. Why did he have to bring up relationships?

“I’m not currently dating anyone.” He says finally unable to meet Williams gaze.

They sit there for a few minutes. Both lost in thought. William wondered if Dantalion had his heart broken at some point. His tone suggested anger and sadness over the topic. William didn’t want their Friday session to end awkwardly and he was feeling a little reckless over the invitation. Time for a little test.

He stands with a loud yawn and stretches, cracking his back. Dantalion watches him out of the corner of his eye, noticing the small slice of skin as his shirt rides up with his stretch.

William finishes his stretching and casually traces his hand across his waistline knowing Dantalion had watched him. The man tenses and makes to grab some papers off his desk. William smirks, noticing his ears are tinged red.

“So, what time should I come over? Can Isaac come? Him and Sytry have been hitting it off it seems.” He leans against the door, arms crossed, playing off his little stunt as being casual. Sytry and Isaac had quickly bonded over their obsession of different sweets.

Dantalion stands, finally looking at the blonde again keeping his emotions in check. Either William was completely innocent or he had purposefully been a tease. William didn’t seem the type for the latter but his timing was too planned. It had worked though. The air between them was comfortable again.

“Anytime really. We just lounge about and drink to be honest.” He felt a little lame for admitting to being so boring on the weekend but William smiled easily and the look jolted Dantalion. He wanted to make William smile like that always. The thought felt weirdly familiar to him but he brushed it off.

“That sounds perfect actually. We could bring over some burgers for later?”

“Yes. Let’s do that. Wear something casual. Oh, let me give you the address.” He looks around for a pen wondering if he should’ve just asked the blonde for his phone number. Ugh, stupid! Wasted a perfectly good opportunity to get his number.

“Can I just give you my number?” He says as if reading the demons mind.

“Yeah that works. Heh.” He grabs his phone and hands it to William. William takes it, his fingers brushing the others hand startling them both at the contact.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—.”

“It’s fine.” Dantalion smiles slightly. “My response the first day was automatic. I don’t mind if you touch me.” He said wondering if it sounded as flirty as he thought it did.

William looks up with a small grin. “Are you hitting on me, Dantalion?”

“Were you strip teasing me, William?” He shoots back taking back his phone, feeling his ears heat up again.

William hums and looks away, trying not to grin like an idiot. Where was this flirting coming from? Taking into account his complete lack of experience with dating and relationships, William thought he was doing pretty well.

The end of period bell rings and William can’t help the sigh of disappointment. Dantalion looked equally disappointed as he pockets his phone and grabs his school bag for his next class. “I’ll text you the address.”

William nods stepping out of the office. Dantalion passes, giving him a small grin and a wink before rushing off down the hall. The scent of spices burns William’s nose. He clutches his chest feeling the pain come slowly but it was different this time. Overall, his heart felt light. He felt happy. He can’t stop grinning like an idiot as he heads to their room, already anticipating dinner time.

xXx

Rumors were unstoppable. William gave up on worrying about it as they headed to their normal table to see Sytry and Dantalion already sitting down on one side. The whispering was almost deafening but Williams irritation was tampered down by staring at the relaxed man who was giving him his full attention. Dantalion hadn’t looked away from him since he entered the room and his attention hadn’t gone unnoticed by the rest of the staff. Word had gotten round that the four had started talking together but this was the first time they would sit together for a meal.

“Tch. You didn’t text me your address, baka.” William tries to look irritated but he really just wanted the staff to hear about their plans. He was past caring about trying to make friends with the herd of sheep that was the rest of the staff.

Dantalion arches an eyebrow at the loud declaration but plays along since he really did forget. “I’m sorry. I was busy working. Something you don’t do much of.”

“I work! I have a class each day!” William knew he was jabbing him but he still couldn’t help getting defensive.

They sit down across from their new friends and Isaac immediately starts telling Sytry about a new caramel candy he had seen from one of the students.

Dantalion texts William right then with an apologetic grin. “If you are really that mad I could make it up to you somehow.” William coughs on his water his face flushing automatically. Where was he getting off talking like that in front of other people?

“What time are you coming over tomorrow?” Dantalion asks instead, saving the blushing blonde from responding.

“Can we come by for breakfast? I’ll make crème filled crepes!” Isaac exclaims and Sytry gasps, grabbing the red heads hand, eyes shining like a kids.

“Chocolate and strawberry?” He asks timidly and Isaac laughs and nods, his face flushing at the contact.

“You guys get a room.” Dantalion mutters looking down at his food.

“We will have my room tomorrow, Mr. Mopey.” Sytry says with a huff and for the second time that night William chokes on his water.

“Tch…” Dantalion doesn’t say anything else and they all continue eating in comfortable silence.

xXx

William fidgeted with his shirt for the millionth time as he followed Isaac up the rock path to a house hidden by woods. He had dressed simple in a t-shirt and cargo shorts but the shirt hugged him perfectly. He wasn’t muscular like an athlete but he kept up on his form to compensate for his height. Isaac always wore the same baggy shirt and pants but it suited him. He didn’t seem nervous at all either.

The red head rings the door bell and it’s opened almost immediately by Sytry. “Crepe time!” They say in unison and William rolls his eyes at their childish enthusiasm.

He follows them in with the ground beef and buns ogling at how big the house was and luxurious looking. The kitchen was impressive with a marble top island and bar in the middle with four barstools already set up. Where was—

“Miss me?” A low voice whispers in his ear. William jumps with a gasp, clutching the items closer to himself. God damn him for being so silent!

Dantalion laughs loudly at the flushed blonde who kept cursing him as he dropped the food on to the island. William turns with another angry quip ready to go but another surprised gasp leaves him as he almost runs into Dantalions broad chest. He jerks back instinctively and trips over himself. Strong hands grab his forearms quickly catching him.

“Man you are clumsy as fuck.” Dantalion smiles but it fades as he notices Williams eyes go wide as saucers staring at him hard.

Williams brain skids to a halt as he takes in the black ringlet tattoos that adorned Dantalions neck disappearing under the low-cut neckline of his t-shirt. Had those always been there? He looks higher to see pointy ears jutting out of unruly dark brown hair that looked different than normal. Dantalion calls his name and flashes sharp fangs. No. There was no way he had missed all that.

“Why…” He stops unsure if he was hallucinating it or not. Why was he not scared? He was a little surprised but not scared.

He swallows hard and straightens getting his footing back. He notices Dantalion looked apprehensive as his hands fall to his sides. William watches his image go back to normal. No. That wasn’t normal, was it? He frowns and without thinking, reaches up and touches the brunettes ear. It immediately goes long and pointed again and he traces his fingers over the point.

Dantalion stiffens at the contact realizing why William had given him such a shocked look. How was this human able to bypass his illusion? He watches the blonde afraid to breathe. Why was this so important to him? He could just wipe Williams memory in a second and they could go back to normal. Why did this feel so familiar?

“William…” He starts and green eyes meet his curiously.

William drops his arm. “Have we met before?” The blonde asks, looking confused. Dantalion flinches but he doesn’t know why. He had felt like there was something connecting him to William for a while now but had just wrote it off.

“I don’t know…I don’t remember but…I’ve felt like I’ve known you for a long time.” He shifts, suddenly feeling shy.

“Drop the image. I’d rather you not have to hide.” The blonde says suddenly. The demon raises an eyebrow but complies looking surprised.

“You aren’t scared.” He states and William surprised him again with a small grin.

“It suites you more.” His green eyes quickly scan over the demon appraisingly. “You…umm…look good.” William mutters looking away with a blush. Dantalion laughs at the sudden change of subject, his nervousness leaving instantly. Even though Williams shirt hugged his form, Dantalions clung to him like a second skin, accentuating every muscle. Dantalion grins and lays a hand on the blondes head, rubbing his hair affectionately.

“Thanks William. I think that shirt was made for you the way it’s clinging in all the right places. Don’t think I didn’t notice.” He says liking how the blondes face heats up more. He was so easy to tease. Dantalion was liking this side of William a lot. Easy going and relaxed.

“Holy shit!” A scream erupts behind them making them both jump apart, looking embarrassed. Isaac runs up to the stunned demon looking more excited than he ever had before. “William! William you see that right? Dantalion looks like a bad ass demon!” He’s yelling excitably and bouncing around Dantalion asking a billion and one questions.

“Well this is a development.” Sytry comes up next to them and William eyes him noticing he looked different as well.

Isaac squeals louder and rushes Sytry, openly touching his face and hair, causing the man to flush but not complain.

“William! They are both demons! Remember when I was hooked on demon lore in school? Remember?” He gushes and William nods smiling sheepishly at Dantalion.

“Yes, we both were a little curious in school. I don’t remember why though.” Dantalion meets Sytrys eyes curiously but he just shrugs.

“Still, I didn’t think you would be the one to blow our cover, Dantalion.” Sytry says slyly, ushering Isaac into the kitchen to start breakfast.

“It wasn’t my fault…” He says slowly, still processing what had happened.

Sytry quirks an eyebrow. “Oh?”

William settles into one of the barstools looking thoughtful. “He grabbed me when I was about to fall, which was his fault by the way, and I saw him clear as day.”

“You two haven’t had any contact before now?” Sytry looks flabbergasted and Isaac coughs, his face going red.

Williams face heats up. “What the hell is that supposed to mean? What are you telling him Dantalion?” He angrily turns to the demon who had sat down next to him. He holds his hands up in defense.

“He just assumes shit. Not my fault at all!” He turns back to Sytry. “And no we haven’t had much contact.” He scowls at Sytrys smirk as the demon lazily traces a finger along Isaacs neck making the red head shiver.

William looks away half embarrassed and half jealous of the contact. Who would’ve thought Isaac would score before him? Dantalion stiffens next to him and clench his clawed hands into fists.

“You probably brainwashed him into thinking you are a girl.” He growls out clearly irked by the display.

“Pfft. You are just jealous of my beautiful face. Unlike you, I don’t naturally look like a serial killing monster.” He says haughtily.

William blinks as a wave of rage washes over him from Dantalion. He had thought they were just playing but Dantalions eyes were flashing red. Their relaxed day was going to end before it had begun if he didn’t do something. The blonde steals his courage and puts a hand on the angry demons thigh giving it a squeeze. “Let’s pick out a movie to start the day off.” He says with a timid smile wondering if Isaac felt like this when HE was the one boiling with rage.

Red eyes glance down at his hand then up to his face. The anger slowly dissipated but his body was still stiff. “Fine.” He says finally and gets up not looking at Sytry. William follows him to the living room trying to figure out how to cheer him up. The monster comment obviously held some weight judging from his reaction and his mind was still reeling over them both being demons. His brain didn’t even fight this realization which made him even more confused.

Dantalion stands in front of their book case of movies looking over each title. “I don’t think you look like a monster.” William says softly from behind him. He tenses again, gritting his teeth. He was angry at Sytry and didn’t want to take it out on the blonde. Ofcourse William would say that to try and cheer him up. But then again…he Did say he preferred his demonic look.

“Are you humoring me?” He asks instead, turning around to look at the fidgeting blonde.

“No! Ofcourse not…” William chews on the inside of his cheek wishing he could say what was on his mind. He wasn’t used to this embarrassing emotional crap. Dantalion watches him struggle, waiting patiently. Through their one-on-one sessions they both started learning how the other would act with questions and their body language while finding an answer.

“Ugh I hate this…” The flustered blonde runs a hand through his hair before looking up at the patient demon. “I like how you look. It’s…I….you…” Ugh, he sounded like an idiot!

“You look fuckin hot, okay? Very attractive. Predatory but…in a good way?” He blurts it out in a rush before his brain filter could register it.

Dantalions eyes widen and he bursts out laughing, clutching his stomach. “Is that so?” He gasps and laughs harder at the mortified look on Williams face.

The blondes jaw clenches and a flash of anger crosses his face. “I’m not good at this emotional crap, okay? This hasn’t happened to me in a long time and I don’t know how to handle it!” He yells angrily and turns to leave.

Dantalion grasps his wrist trying to control his grin. “William, I’m not laughing at you. I just was NOT expecting you to say anything like that and it caught me off guard. No one compliments me, ever.” His face sobers as he realizes the truth in his statement. Man, he had lived a lonely life.

William looks down and sighs heavily, his body relaxing. “I’m sorry. I have some anger problems. It just bursts out of me over the dumbest shit.” Dantalion rubs the blondes head feeling happy. This human was just full of surprises.

“Are you guys done fighting like a couple of schoolgirls?” Sytrys voice yells from the kitchen. William could hear Isaac tell him to behave and he chuckles.

“Tch. That guy…” Dantalion growls without malice. “You are the reason I drink so much!” He yells before grabbing Williams hand and pulling him towards the movie case.

William laughs, feeling the heat from Dantalions larger hand burn into him. It felt good.

They ended up watching a random chick flick and talking through the whole movie. Isaac was the main one talking, his renewed interest in demons fueled by evidence of their existence that was sitting right next to him. William kept quiet, watching the movie and only paying close attention when Dantalion would talk. The whole situation left him feeling strange, like they had talked about this stuff before. He kept pushing around the feeling in his brain wishing a realization would come forth.

He could tell Dantalion felt the same way. Every few minutes the demon would look at him curiously, a question on his lips but then he would think better and stay quiet. William figured he wanted to talk in private. They had gotten used to talking to each other but not in front of others. It was all new for William though. This tension he felt every time his leg brushed against the demons made his stomach clench painfully. He still felt embarrassed over his confession earlier but the way Dantalion had laughed and kept smiling afterwards warmed him thoroughly.

The movie ended and Dantalion pulled William back into the kitchen to show him his whiskey collection. William knew nothing about the various brands but listened with interest as Dantalion gave him a full biography of each one he tried. He liked how intelligent the demon was with topics William lacked in. They learned a lot from each other.

“William! William, they have a pool!” Isaac’s voice was permanently at an excited half yell level today. William balks at the thought of possibly seeing Dantalion shirtless. There was no way he could control himself physically.

“That sounds like a great idea.” Dantalion says with a grin, his eyes glinting with mischief.

“We didn’t bring swim trunks. Too bad really. Maybe next time.” William says hurriedly focusing on the whiskey sampling in front of him.

“Oh, we have spare clothes, William.” Sytry pipes up and William tenses. God dammit. How could they all be so calm about this? Was he the only one having these issues?

He reluctantly goes to change into the plain black swim trunks. He gives himself a once over in the bathroom mirror. “No problem. You look good. You just don’t have any fucking self-confidence.” He mutters to himself, resisting the urge to put his t-shirt back on.

The others were already outside when the blonde walks out timidly. Calm. No need to be excited. He’s already in the pool. You got this Twining. He steps up to the edge of the pool just as red eyes meet his and quickly scan him. The blonde ignores the gaze and jumps in needing the water’s concealment.

“Yay William! Good cannonball!” Isaac was having a blast pulling Sytry around on a donut shaped floaty. The feminine demon was wearing a tight pair of board shorts with Hawaiian flowers. He was smiling softly at the red head and William wondered how long they had been together. The nostalgic feeling was back as he took in the comfortable air. There was no way this was their first time meeting. He frowns, leaning back in thought.

“You okay?” Firm hands hold his shoulders and a hard chest is pressed against his back. William opens his eyes surprised to see Dantalion hovering over him looking concerned. He had been so absorbed in his thoughts he forgot about the half-naked demon and now said demon was pressing against him.

The blonde turns pushing the other man away and starts splashing. He was childish to cover up the embarrassment but he didn’t know what else to do. His body was already reacting to the slight contact. Through his splashing large hands strike grabbing his wrists and effortlessly pull him forward. Dantalion shakes his head looking annoyed. “Why did you react like that? I was just asking if you were okay.” He was frowning and William looks down trying to remember what he had even been thinking. His eyes fall on the well-muscled chest and toned abs below the waters’ surface.

“William?” The demon holds both his wrists down in one hand and forces his head up with the other. William knew from his widened red eyes that his thoughts were showing clear as day on his face. He wanted to touch the demon everywhere. And more. A lot more.

Those red eyes take on that same predatory look he had seen his first day but this time it heated his body up to boiling. Dantalion moves Williams captured hands to rub against the boys erection making the blonde jerk in surprise, biting back a gasp. Dantalion breathes out slowly trying to calm his own reaction down. Damn the stupid kid getting excited so fast. He was trying to be mature and considerate of the other males feelings but it was hard when the kid had a raging hard on and looked at him with open need.

The brunette releases the blushing blonde and splashes him. “Payback for making me worry about your stupid ass.” He says lightly, reigning in his urge to crush the blonde against him. William sputters and retaliates starting a long game of splashing the other person till they give up. Seeing as how they were both stubborn, Sytry was finally the one to make them stop, complaining that he couldn’t relax for fear of being brought into their battle.

William panted, climbing up to sit on the pools edge. He felt invigorated. When was the last time he just let loose and had fun? He watches Dantalion lazily swim towards him, his cheeks flushed as well. “You don’t know when to quit.” He says with a lazy grin and the blonde laughs kicking out his feet to splash the demon again, not expecting him to grab his ankles. Damn he was fast, William thinks instantly flushing as Dantalion stands up fully, walking in between his legs. Even though the initial act had been fast, William notices he moved cautiously now as he got closer. Red eyes searched his face for any sign of discontent.

The blonde leans back on his hands, body relaxing as the demon runs his hands over his thighs. The light touches sent shivers up his spine and he couldn’t break eye contact. He was frozen like a deer in headlights feeling his body grow more excited. Dantalion had that predatory look like he would eat William up as he leans over the pool edge with a grin, his hands planted firmly on the blondes thighs.

“What the fuck?” Sytry mutters from the corner of the pool where he was going to town on Isaacs neck. Dantalion freezes and listens.

Someone was at the door. Their doorbell rings again and William stiffens, wondering who the hell would be here. Dantalion sighs, changing direction and gently bites Williams collarbone. He was so close to kissing the blonde. There was only one person who knew where they lived besides William and Isaac and he didn’t want to see him right now.

“Stay here. I’ll be right back.” He says roughly giving the boys thighs a squeeze before backing up and heading towards the stairs. He was so riled up. Fuck. Need to calm down. He runs a hand through his wet hair, not caring that he tracked water through the house.

Metatron was at the door looking relaxed in a loose t-shirt and baggy shorts. He waves in greeting letting himself in and looking around. “Smells like human in here.” He says happily and Dantalion stiffens.

“What do you want?” He tolerated the angel but it didn’t mean they were friends.

“I heard a little rumor among the staff that you were having a get together with our newest teachers. I came by to confirm.” Metatron glances at the demon with a smirk. “I didn’t know you were into making friends all of a sudden. Didn’t Uriel beat that out of you?” The comment was so casual but it set Dantalions nerves in overdrive.

“What does Uriel have to do with anything?” He growls feeling his rage boil up.

Soft footsteps sound behind them and William walks in looking perplexed. He had felt Dantalions rage from outside. “Who is Uriel?” He asks and the name leaves a bad taste in his mouth. “And why is the headmaster here?” His eyes widen as Metatron strides up to him in a flash and grabs his chin tilting his head up.

“Oh my, don’t you look delicious today William.” He murmurs. A hand grabs Metatrons and roughly pushes him away. Dantalion steps in front of the confused blonde shaking with anger.

“He is mine. Back off Angel.” He growls but Metraton looks unfazed by the treatment. His eyes glance at the angry demon and then at the human being protected feeling positively overjoyed.

“My my. Looks like Uriel’s mind wipes did nothing after all.” He looks at Dantalion curiously. “Even the one you did yourself didn’t save you from repeating the past. Interesting.” Dantalion jerks back as if burned, his anger dissipating.

“What? What do you mean?” He asks softly. He was shaking. He knew what would’ve caused him to do something so drastic. He would’ve been at rock bottom and desperate to forget because whatever it was had been killing him.

William steps out from behind the frozen demon with rising apprehension. “My memory was wiped too? Why?” Metatron sighs and rubs his head wondering why he had a knack for opening other peoples can of worms.

“You’ll have to remember on your own. Or better yet, don’t remember and just move on.” William frowns at that. He didn’t like missing a piece of his memory.

Dantalion slumps forward and laughs bitterly. “He’s right. Best to move on. There was a reason Uriel wiped your mind and I wiped my own. It’s best to leave it alone.” He couldn’t get over the gut wrenching anguish that settled in him though. Something wasn’t right. Metatron said they were repeating the past. That wasn’t good.

“Doesn’t repeating the past mean we are liable to get our minds wiped again?” William asks curiously, feeling like he wasn’t understanding the severity of the situation. Dantalion’s whole aura had darkened into something sorrowful and William couldn’t understand why. Sure, he was pissed too that he couldn’t remember stuff but it didn’t seem life threatening.

Metatron humms thoughtfully. “A memory can only be wiped once. Death will come next.” He was so casual about it.

William stiffens as an image of a multi-winged man comes to mind telling him his options. He could die, he could get his mind wiped or the demons could be sent back to hell for eternity. Was that Uriel? He hears the anguished yelling of Dantalion. “It’ll be okay.” He says staring up at a heartbroken Dantalion. He remembers the searing kiss and the ache of loss as he turns from his demon. Isaac is next to him and they go to Uriel in a flash of light.

“William…” William shakes his head, the house materializing around him again. That memory had felt so real. His chest hurt again, his head hurt again. He grimaces and looks over at Dantalion who was calling his name, looking pale.

“Did you remember that too?” The blonde asks softly, a feeling of foreboding weighing on his mind. The demon nods warily and then looks at Metatron who was watching them both thoughtfully.

“Well that’s not good, is it?” The peppy angel says, leaning back against the front door. “Hmm, if this gets back to Uriel it would mean death for you both and probably Isaac and Sytry too.”

“Are you going to tell him then?” Dantalion straightens looking resolved. William admired him for that but his chest pain kept him hunched down. It felt like he was being stabbed over and over again.

He squeezes his eyes shut willing the pain away and suddenly his hands are swinging. He’s punching a boys face, blood covering his hands. He’s yelling and the rage he feels exhilarates him. This, this is when he first felt that rage.

“No. I won’t tell him. I don’t hold any allegiance to Uriel. Besides…” William jolts back as he feels a hand grab his shirt and lift him from his hunched form. Metatron looked at him thoughtfully. “You should resolve your thoughts soon or that pain will drive you insane.” He waves a hand over the blondes head and chest and the pain dissolves leaving William panting in relief. It had never been that bad before.

“William is too interesting a person to just get killed so simply. What a boring way for you to go, right?” He steps back and opens the front door. “Behave now. I’ll see you both on Monday.” He winks and leaves, leaving William and Dantalion to stare at the closed door, both in their own thoughts.

Dantalion clears his throat and physically shakes himself back to reality. He needed a drink. The image of William as he turns from him with barely contained tears still playing in his mind. After the first jolt, other memories slowly started trickling back into his mind and even though their situation wasn’t looking good he couldn’t help get hot over their hospital bed playtime. He should be worried about Uriel and forming a plan but he was tired. The last 8 years had been a lonely and depressing hell and now he knew why. He didn’t regret his decision because it had been to protect William and himself from the sorrow but now that he had that love back he would never let it go again.

He pours two lofty shots and turns back to the quiet blonde who had followed him into the kitchen. His pale face was flushed and he was looking away, biting his lower lip. “We uh…” He flushes harder and Dantalion chuckles handing him a shot.

“William. Look at me for a second.” The blonde looks up at the serious tone. “I know there’s a possible death sentence looming over us but I want you to know that I’m not letting you go again. I’m not going to let you take the fall.” Dantalion keeps his gaze as he says this, wanting him to understand how serious he was.

William looks away with a frown. “I’m not going to let you take the fall either though. Just remember that.” The demon smiles and taps his glass to the blondes.

“Cheers.”

William looks up with a small smile. If Dantalion could be relaxed about this then so could he, right? His mind was still reeling at the new memories but for once he didn’t try to analyze it all. His instincts told him this was all okay. He was okay with what had happened thus far.

“Cheers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm planning on continuing this story but can't make any promises on when it'll happen...hopefully in the next couple of weeks at least :]


End file.
